Deja Vu
by butterfly collective
Summary: Amelia has an accident and forgets who she is after winding up in Colorado Springs. Will she remember in time to avoid a new threat, and will Dr. Michaela Quinn be able to help her? Meanwhile, Ethan tries to find her.
1. Chapter 1

Amelia Lawson had been riding all day through the winding trails in the lower foothills of the Rockies, which opened up into a valley. She glanced back to make sure that Pearl was following her, keeping pace as they crossed over the most treacherous rock that threaten to chip away at their horses' hooves.

"Are we almost there?"

Amelia looked around for a familiar landmark but didn't find anything. She'd only been here to check out a silver mining town with her ex-husband Pierce who'd been trying to look for the next get rich quick scheme.

"I don't know…Colorado Springs should be in the next valley over," she said, "We should get a view down on it after we ride up that trail over there."

Pearl nodded and urged her horse on forward. They were trying to make good time since they lost the men pursuing them.

No sign of the in the past half day and Amelia hoped they'd finally lost them but she couldn't afford to lower her guard. She'd been the one who had talked Pearl into leaving Reno with her. The young woman who was about the age that Amelia had been when she'd gotten married had been sold off by her legal guardians to a man who owned and ran a local brothel.

She'd helped the girl pack her things and they'd slipped out in the dead of night. Not quickly enough as it hadn't taken Kingston that long to get the crooked sheriff to send a posse out after the two of them. Amelia knew if his men caught up to them, they'd stop at nothing to take Pearl back.

She couldn't let that happen…just the thought made her urge her horse on faster telling Pearl they had to keep moving.

They didn't see the shadow ahead of them, the one hiding a gang of men on horseback. Not until it was too late.

* * *

Pearl stood next to the girl with the long blonde hair who called herself Colleen Cooper. She was helping an older woman with reddish dark hair who had called herself a doctor and had been tending to Amelia through the night.

"When is she going to wake up?"

The older woman looked at her and smiled.

"We won't know for a while," she said, "She suffered a serious blow to the head from her run in with the gang…if Jake and Hank hadn't scared them off…"

The woman didn't finish. She gestured to the wash bowl at the back of the clinic.

"Why don't you clean yourself up," she said, "Colleen will take you to our house and you'll stay there for now."

"Really I can't…"

The woman rested a hand on one of her shoulders.

"Really it's no trouble at all. There's plenty of room and I'll be here at the clinic keeping an eye on her."

Pearl sighed.

"It's all my fault…she was just trying to help me," she said, "She's not going to die is she?"

"I don't know…she's stable now and resting…but there's no telling if there's any damage that was done and if it's permanent."

Pearl didn't want to think about that.

"Do you know who she is?"

The girl shrugged.

"She called herself Amelia…," she said, "She showed up in town back in Reno a few weeks ago."

"Okay, that's some place to start…I'll talk to Horace."

An older woman walked into the clinic. The doctor looked over at her.

"Barbara what are you doing here?"

The woman sighed.

"There's a town meeting at Loren's store on the festival," she said, "Jake and Hank nearly came to blows over whether or not the saloon girls will be able to participate."

The doctor put her stethoscope down.

"This is supposed to be an event which brings us together not puts us in separate corners."

"I know…maybe you should come the meeting when you're done here."

The doctor shook her head.

"I have work to do here and I'm going to have to stay with her," she said, "Sully will have to look after Brian and Katie. It'll have to go on without me."

"Who is she?"

The doctor shrugged.

"I don't know yet…Hank and some of his men found her and Pearl here in the canyon. They were ambushed by outlaws."

Barbara shook her head.

"They've been more brazen these days."

The doctor called over to Colleen who left the patient.

"Why don't you take Pearl here with you when you pick up Brian at school," she said, "and take Katie with you?"

Her daughter nodded and went to pick up the toddler.

"You coming home tonight?"

The doctor hedged.

"Probably not…she won't wake up until the morning at earliest."

Colleen nodded and took Katie out of the clinic. Barbara turned to the doctor.

"I'd better head back but if you need anything just let me know," she said, "Grace will bring you some food."

Dr. Michaela Quinn nodded as she returned to monitoring the unconscious woman on the bed.

* * *

**Reno**

Ethan had checked in at the hotel but there was no sign that Amelia had ever been there. She had wired him out of the blue saying that she was in Reno and wanted to see him. He hadn't thought twice about it and had Charlie and Dakota take over at the marshal's office while he was gone.

The hotel manager said that she'd been staying there for several weeks but it had been several days since he'd last seen her.

"She didn't check out but she might have left…"

Ethan didn't think it'd make much sense that she wired him and then decided to disappear. He would have to look for her and he'd start with some nearby locations before heading to the marshal's office.

He headed on out of the hotel to start looking.

* * *

Amelia found herself riding through the meadows shrouded by fog all around her. So impermeable she couldn't see where she was going and where she'd been. Behind her were the sounds of hoof beats and men yelling. She knew she had to get away from them.

So she urged her horse on even faster but the men who followed her began to close in. Then she looked up in front of her.

The outline of a man emerged right in front of her…


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan walked down the streets of Reno looking for any sign that anyone had seen Amelia. He wanted to start canvassing the area around him before heading to the marshal's office. But people inside the barber shops, mercantile stores, banks and saloons hadn't seen a woman named Amelia or one that matched the photo he always carried of the two of them.

It'd been taken by that female photographer who'd been documenting what had been happening in the fight between John Taylor and the mining corporation over his mountain. She'd been instrumental in helping them win their battle and had taken a photo at the celebration which took place after the judge's decision.

The woman at the food stand looked at the photo just like all those who preceded her.

"No…I haven't seen her around lately," she said, "She brought fresh fruit and vegetables every day here and then earlier this week just stopped."

He digested that and then moved on to the next person. It wasn't like her to send him a wire to meet him here and then pull a disappearing act.

But where could she have gone? He had hopes that when she wanted to see him again, it meant she might be ready to resume their relationship. Being wires, not much information had been revealed but when he'd gotten them, he knew what to do.

He got on his horse and rode all the way out to Reno. John Taylor would help Claire look after the rest of the children while he was gone.

The marshal's office lay ahead of him and he dreaded this part of his search. If anything bad had happened to her that would be the only news the marshal would report. Otherwise, information would be scant to nonexistent.

On his left was the Cactus Flower Saloon, a two story building with a bar on the bottom and he guessed a bordello on top. Reno was filled with establishments of this ilk. It seemed quiet, almost deserted right now but come nightfall, it would spring to life with activity.

It's unlikely that anyone could help him with information on her there. Not exactly the first place a woman like her would be even in Reno.

* * *

**Colorado Springs**

Michaela kept close watch over her patient all night, yet the young woman didn't stir. She had dark curly hair that reached just below her shoulders and green eyes. She had been wearing clothes more suited to riding long distances, breeches and a shirt with an overcoat. When removing enough clothing to search for injuries, she'd noticed a pock marked scar on her side.

A bullet wound, she knew. So the young woman had been shot at some point in her life though not recently.

Her breathing was mostly even and not quite as shallow as it had been earlier. Color had started to return to her face though her eyes remained closed. She knew she had sustained a blow to the head but until she awakened, she wouldn't know how severe. Her pupils had been the same size and responsive to the light which eased her concern a bit.

Still she knew the young woman named simply, Amelia had sustained major injury. Besides that bruising, some cuts and a bruised wrist that she'd bandaged for support was what she'd suffered.

Colleen walked into the clinic bringing her mother her breakfast in a basket. Michaela thanked her with a smile.

"I'll look after her for a spell if you want to take care of Katie…she's at Mrs. Jennings."

Michaela nodded.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours," she said, "Sully wants me to join him for midday meal at the grove of trees."

Her husband had been working hard to turn it into an area of reflection and remembrance for those who hadn't survived the latest small pox epidemic that hit the Indian reservation.

"When will she wake up?"

Michaela sighed.

"I don't know exactly. She suffered some injury to the brain most likely but I can't say how much until she wakes up and we check areas like speech, movement and memories."

Colleen wanted so much to become a doctor. That made Michaela quite proud that her adoptive daughter would be following in her footsteps.

"Who is she?"

"I don't know…her first name's Amelia," Michaela said, "We might need to ask Horace to help us send out some wires to find out the rest."

* * *

Amelia struggled to push her way through the relentless curtain of fog that surrounded her. She wanted to see what lay ahead of her to know whether to embrace or avoid it. But the whirls of mist tantalized her and promised nothing.

The man she'd seen in the distance faded away again. He looked familiar to her somehow but she didn't know his name or anything about him.

She saw herself on a ship looking out into the vast ocean all the way to the horizon. She had an assortment of people around her but without faces. Who were they? She didn't know what to do but to keep moving. A town of buildings appeared and faded in front of her but the detail…she didn't know but she felt drawn towards it.

Yet it kept moving even further away and suddenly the ground felt loose and shaky beneath her feet.

* * *

**Paradise **

Claire had been grading papers at the school after the students had left. She'd finished almost all her coursework needed to graduate so the teacher put her to work after finding out her student wanted to be a teacher herself.

She left the schoolhouse finally and headed to the mercantile to pick up some items needed back at the ranch house where John Taylor would be relegating her younger brothers with stories. Ben and George handled most of the ranching chores while Joseph did some work at the lumber yard to help pay off the account at the mercantile.

As a family they all pitched in and worked together and she understood why her Uncle Ethan had ridden off to Reno to see Amelia.

The woman who'd almost been their aunt and surrogate mother had taken off some months ago to travel and though Claire had missed her, she didn't begrudge her for doing it. She knew that her uncle though a beloved parent to them, wasn't the easiest man to deal with, between his demanding job as a marshal and his penchant for having dangerous characters hunt him down and find him.

At the mercantile, she saw an issue of the _Rocky Mountain News_ which was publishing an ongoing series about some corruption in Denver upon its incorporation involving a man named Jefferson Randolph Smith. It all fascinated her as she couldn't imagine anything happening like that in Paradise.

Her eyes spotted a column on the bottom of the front page, about the upcoming Founder's Day celebration in Colorado Springs. She sighed wondering what would happen when Axelrod, the mercantile owner read it. The whole town would hear about it soon enough.

Axelrod fumed when it came to reading about the booming of the 'Springs when in comparison to Paradise's tendency to bust. The two mining towns had an ongoing rivalry going back before anyone left alive would remember how it started.

No, she thought while reading, he wouldn't be happy in the least.


	3. Chapter 3

"I haven't seen anyone like her," the man said, "but she sure is pretty. I'd remember that face."

Ethan had shown his photo with Amelia in it all across Reno and no one had seen her or would admit to seeing her. He's grown frustrated because he knew that he should have found her by now. Something had happened and she'd disappeared. What could have happened to her? He knew she probably hadn't headed out of Reno because she'd wired him to come there and she wouldn't leave him like that. She hadn't checked out of the hotel either.

If only someone had seen her or he had any clues at all to help in his search…that plus the foreboding that something had happened kept him searching. That had been the banker and Ethan had tried all the banks. One of them had an employee that had seen her make a deposit in an account for someone else five days ago but wouldn't reveal the name of the person. Ethan wondered if it had been a friend she'd made or someone she'd already known.

But the person had only seen her that one time wearing a blue dress and a hat, dressed mighty pretty he said. Ethan couldn't argue with that, his ex-fiancée was beautiful, took his breath away without any effort. When he'd gotten the wire, it had shocked him but it had filled him with excitement and hope too. He'd hoped that this was her way of saying she had missed him during her travels and wanted to see him again.

If only he could see her again…he'd missed her so much. He'd gotten to Reno as fast as he could ride but had he missed her? No, she wouldn't do that to him…something must have happened. He kept walking from one business to the next and came up empty handed even with the marshal.

Garrett Stevens had sat back in his desk piled with papers and told him that he'd had his hands full with all the complaints about the rebellion that took place at the Cactus Flower. When Ethan heard that, he remembered the saloon with the bordello on top of it.

"Some of the girls…as they're called tried to walk out on their contracts with the owners," he said, "They called us to stop the women but…we couldn't do it so they'd hired their own posse to go find them."

Ethan didn't know what to say about that. Paradise had its share of saloons and the girls who provided companionship to the men but they weren't bound by contracts to the owners. They just worked there as employees free to leave at any time they chose. Ethan wouldn't have it any other way…he didn't believe in indentured servitude or slavery for that matter. If anyone tried to do that in Paradise, they'd be run out of business.

"Any of them turn up?"

The man's face turned solemn.

"Five of them turned up all right…turned up dead…on the banks of our river…"

Ethan narrowed his eyes.

"Drowned?"

Garrett shook his head.

"Shot to death…after being beaten first," he said, "But it happens…being a saloon girl's a dangerous job. Meet up with all kinds of customers…"

"What about the men holding the contracts?"

Garrett shrugged.

"Why would they kill off their livelihood? They might mark them with bruises to punish them but they wouldn't kill them."

Ethan wondered if that were indeed the case, then who did? At any rate, he didn't think any of this had anything to do with Amelia…and he still had to find her.

* * *

Amelia struggled to regain consciousness, starting to move a bit on the bed. Michaela had noticed that when returning with Sully after picnicking with him at his monument. Colleen had smiled at them when they both arrived and gestured to the bed.

Michaela went to check her vitals.

"She should be coming out of it soon," she said, "I'll stay with her tonight. Sully I know you're helping out with Founder's Day so Colleen will pick up Brian and Katie and head back to the house."

He nodded.

"Robert and Grace…they're doing the meal," he said, "Cloud Dancing and some of the braves will be performing and bringing their own food to add to the meal."

Michaela smiled.

"How nice…

He sighed.

"There's some resistance from the usual crowd but I think they'll come around…Matthew was telling me about Jake and Theresa."

"Well they quarrel a lot but underneath it they do care about each other."

"This event is supposed to bring us all together," Sully said, "I hope it does that…"

Michael walked over to him and after sliding her arms around his waist kissed him on the mouth. She loved doing that…she'd wondered what it'd be like to fall in love only she'd been too busy…but love had a way of finding you and butting into your life not asking if the timing was right.

He stroked a tendril off of her face.

"I'll see you later….I hope when she wakes up she'll tell us more about herself."

"Me too."

* * *

**Paradise**

Axelrod didn't throw a tantrum but he came close to it. He heard about the fanfare of Colorado Springs' own celebration and he wanted better for Paradise.

"We need to put our names in the press," he said, "We must throw an event that rivals theirs."

A small cluster of people in the mercantile looked at him including Claire.

"But Axelrod…our Founder's Day is still six months away," Millie pointed out, "I think we should send a delegation to Colorado Springs in support of their celebration."

Axelrod and several other men looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Support? Why I'll never support anyone in that wild town," Axelrod averred, "I'd sooner die than support those heathens."

Several gasped in the audience and Claire just closed her eyes. This was starting to get crazy. She thought Millie had a good idea.

"I think she's right. I'd be willing to travel out there and visit them. Just because there were some misunderstandings in the past…"

She'd studied the temptuous history between the two towns in history class. But there were as many interpretations of what happened as people in Paradise.

"They might shoot you on sight," Amos said, "than look at anyone from here."


	4. Chapter 4

**Reno**

Ethan was getting so frustrated. He had walked every square foot of Reno and still no trace of Amelia. No one had seen her later than four days ago and it was like she'd just disappeared. He didn't know why she'd wired for him to come to town, whether she'd been in trouble which hadn't been the first possibility considered or whether it was to tell him she wanted to be his woman again.

_His woman_. That's what he'd wanted it to be because he'd missed her so damn much. Her running out on him had hurt him to the core for about the first month where he didn't think he'd take her back if she returned out of pride. Then as the pain ebbed away and the shock and indignation, he finally understood with some counseling from John Taylor why she had left.

It'd been his own damn fault like just about everything else. He'd have given anything to find her and tell her that but he didn't know where to start looking knowing she could be anywhere across this vast country. She could have even decided to head back to Australia for all he knew…he hadn't gotten one word, one letter or one wire from her about where she'd gone and what she'd been doing.

Until those wires from Reno. He'd shifted his work to Dakota and Charlie, gotten Claire to look after the other children and the ranch with John Taylor and Clancy who owned the neighboring ranch to help out. He'd ridden his horse, pushing it as hard and fast as it would go to get to Reno but rather than finding her at the hotel, he found nothing…not even a note.

She'd vanished.

Now he had to find her because he was getting worried that something happened to her. He'd realized heading back to the hotel that there was one place he hadn't checked out except at a glance.

The Cactus Flower saloon and bordello. Now of course she'd never set foot in either place nor would she have anything to do with it but he'd have to at least talk to whoever owned it on the off chance that they might have spotted her even if seeing her walk down the street one day. So he walked inside the establishment and saw a tall man pulling out chairs and sweeping and another cleaning the top of the bar. They both looked up at him, neither overly friendly.

"Who are you? We're closed for business until later tonight…"

"Your sign said…"

The man, an older gentleman with salt and pepper hair and a scar over his brow just shook his head. The younger, wiry looking dark haired man kept cleaning the bar not saying anything.

"We close up for two hours in the late afternoon," he said, "I'm Stony…I oversee the floor for the bosses."

"I'm Ethan Cord…I'm looking for a woman I know."

Stony's eyes narrowed.

"I haven't seen you before…you're not from these parts are you?"

Ethan shook his head.

"I'm looking for a woman who was staying at a nearby hotel."

"She got a name?"

"Amelia…Amelia Lawson…"

The man paused then shook his head.

"Never heard of her," he said, "What'd she look like…in case she called herself another name?"

Ethan considered that…then answered.

"She's got dark black curly hair," he said, "She's about this tall…"

He gestured her height with his hand against his own frame. Stony shrugged.

"A common type…we get a lot of them," he said, "but sounds like you're in the wrong place."

Ethan figured as much but he had to try everywhere. He started to head to the door after thanking them…then he paused.

"What time do you open again? I might come in for a drink…a good time…"

Stony rested on his broom.

"In a couple of hours," he said, "Saloon will be open then."

Ethan nodded and then headed outside. He didn't know why he asked that, his instinct drove him to speak up and he never ignored his instincts.

He knew in a couple of hours, he'd be back.

* * *

Amelia opened her eyes and the first thing that registered, was that her head hurt. She winced and noticed her vision seemed blurry. She made out two figures standing away from her that looked like women.

Where was she? She felt weak and knew she was lying on a bed that seemed comfortable enough and that her muscles ached when she tried to shift position. She tried to focus her eyes on her surroundings and slowly…the details became clearer, more distinct.

The two women heard her and the taller one walked over to her and put a hand on her forehead. Amelia moved beneath her touch.

"You woke up. We were hoping that you would soon."

Amelia took in her kindly face, the soft brown long hair and that she looked pretty.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

Amelia's voice sounded soft and weak to her own ears. The woman smiled

"I'm Dr. Michaela Quinn. You're in my clinic in Colorado Springs and you've been out for a couple days."

Amelia felt even more confused.

"Colorado Springs…two days? But I remember riding on a horse…I wasn't alone…and now I'm here."

Michaela rested her hand on her shoulder.

"You were hurt badly in some type of accident…we didn't find any horses," she said, "A young woman was with you…she's staying at my place."

"Who?"

"She calls herself Pearl…she said that you were ambushed by some men who tried to kill you. But somehow you got away."

Amelia struggled to remember but she drew a blank. Nothing made sense to her and her attempts to remembering anything at all bore no fruit.

"I don't….I don't remember anything," she said, "but riding and some bits and pieces…I don't…I don't even know…"

She stopped talking, struggling to search her memories for anything that might help her.

"You know who you are don't you?"

Amelia thought yes…yes she did until she tried to search for her identity and found nothing…not even a name.

"No I don't…I don't know who I am."

Michaela looked over at Colleen. Amelia looked at the both of them.

"Do you know who I am?"

Michaela nodded slightly.

"We know you call yourself Amelia but not more than that. Pearl told us that when we first met her."

Amelia furrowed her brow.

"Pearl…Pearl…I heard that name…but…"

Michaela patted her on the shoulder and gave her another smile.

"Just rest Amelia…don't force it. I'm sure it'll all come back to you soon enough."

"What if it doesn't?"

But Michaela couldn't answer that question.

* * *

**Paradise **

Joseph turned to his sister.

"You can't be serious about going to Colorado Springs," he said, "You know how they feel about people from this town."

She shook her head.

"I don't know if that's really true Joseph. Axelrod and the others might be exaggerating."

"What if they're not?"

"Millie will go with me," she said, "I'll wait to see if Uncle Ethan comes back soon from Reno but we haven't heard from him."

Joseph sighed.

"He's off on business but someone said that he's hoping to meet up with Amelia there."

She nodded.

"I heard that too. I hope it's true though I don't know why he didn't tell us."

"He's probably not sure she'll come back with him," Joseph said, "So he'll wait to say something when he knows what'll happen."

"She'll come back with him. I know she will. She still loves him."

Joseph scoffed.

"She dumped him. She'll tell him that she wants to stay there and he'll come back alone."

Claire didn't believe that. She believed in true love and all that and was so sure that Uncle Ethan and Amelia still loved each other.

They'd come back together, get married and that would be that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reno**

Ethan returned to the Cactus Flower and bought himself some whisky. He stood by the bar and watched the customers mill around him. Someone played the piano and some men danced with some of the saloon girls while others stood on the staircase watching their future customers.

The women from the bordello upstairs. The ones who dressed up in skimpy clothing advertising their attributes and who sold their bodies to the men to pay for the roof over their heads. Many of them had come from backgrounds that had been difficult even tragic and some were widows who were left to support themselves and sometimes children. Any children would live with other relatives and their mothers would earn enough money after months to send them a paltry stipend. Ethan knew how these operations worked.

He noticed some men armed with guns walked among the crowds watching them carefully, looking for signs of trouble no doubt. Ethan wondered how much trouble the place had attracted. A well-dressed older man came up to introduce himself.

"I'm Mac De Silva and this is my establishment," he said, "any of them strike you in particular?"

Ethan knew he meant the ladies of the night.

"They're all for sale aren't they?"

"For the night…yes," he said, "though some like Selena and Rosa are always more popular and so was Pearl."

"Pearl? Which one is she?"

Mac sighed.

"She's not around…she took off…she had help. That's one reason why so much security now."

Ethan digested that.

"She ran off on you? Owed you money?"

Mac paused.

"Yeah…not so much of it. But she brought in a lot of money," he said, "She was younger and feisty and some of the men really go for that."

Ethan felt disgust inside him. He wondered how young Pearl was and why she'd really taken off.

"You said she had help?"

Suddenly he saw distrust in Mac's eyes.

"You a marshal or something?"

"Actually yes I am…but this isn't official business."

The man relaxed somewhat.

"Someone helped her escape," he said, "Another woman…not one of my ladies but she'd been real interested in Pearl before it happened."

"No sign of Pearl since?"

Mac shook his head.

"I doubt I'll ever see her again," he said, "I think she's long gone. There's more where she came from anyway."

Ethan didn't doubt that.

"Who was the woman?"

Mac shrugged.

"I have no idea," he said, "I didn't get a good look at her. She was pretty brazen. They rode off together on horseback and hadn't been seen since."

Ethan clenched his jaw.

"Probably will surface some place…"

Mac smiled, nodding.

"Like I said, plenty more where she came from…say you seem like you might be interested in one of our ladies…I'll give you any one on the staircase, your pick at no charge."

Ethan was about to refuse but then curiosity got the better of him. He became interested in this Pearl and what might have happened with her. One of the other ladies might harbor more information on her.

He looked up and down the staircase, appraising the woman until he saw a redheaded woman leaning against the bannister watching him. Looking disinterested yet her eyes had followed him.

"I'll take her."

He'd pointed her out and Mac narrowed his eyes.

"Ah…Carmen…okay she's yours…now I got to warn you…she can be temperamental so you might have to be firm with her…but whatever you do, no bruising…"

Ethan knew he'd never like the man in front of him. But he wanted to talk to Carmen. So he nodded and headed towards her.

* * *

Amelia lay in bed, trying to sit up but she felt so weak still. She just wanted to find her clothes, get into them and go find a horse or other means to get out of Colorado Springs. She wanted to head back home wherever that might be. But then again…she didn't remember that any more than she did her own last name.

God, how could she forget such a thing? She looked at her hands and they seemed normal enough. She struggled so hard to remember, something or anything. But the only thing that came to mind was her running with another young woman away from a building on a street towards some horses tied to a rail. She'd gotten on a horse and grabbed the reins, galloping off but why had she done that? Who'd been with her? This woman named Pearl she guessed.

Colleen walked up to her. She was a gentle young girl who clearly idolized the doctor.

"You feeling better?"

Amelia felt a bit more alert but still tired. Partly from struggling to remember her own identity.

"Yes…I really don't know what I'm doing here," she said, "I don't know where I was going either…or where I'm from."

Colleen sighed.

"It's the head injury," she said, "Ma said there's some swelling in your brain and that's making it hard to remember but with time it'll get less or go away and then it might come back."

"Might?"

Colleen nodded.

"It might not…but Ma said not to cross that bridge till you come to it. You're likely to get back at least part of it."

Amelia put her head in her hands. Part of it? What did that mean to her? She knew she had a life she'd lived and yet none of her surroundings resonated with her.

"I want to get up and get dressed."

Colleen looked doubtful.

"Not now…you need your rest," she said, "Ma said you need a lot of good rest, and food to get stronger again. Pearl's staying with us…you need not worry about her."

Amelia furrowed her brows.

"Pearl?"

Colleen nodded.

"Yes…she was worried about you but we told her you'd be fine…she's very smart. I might take her to school tomorrow."

Amelia digested that not knowing what it meant really.

"I don't really remember her."

Colleen furrowed her brow.

"She said you saved her but she didn't say from what," she said, "She said she didn't want to go back where she came from…but she wouldn't say where."

Amelia pressed her lips together trying to remember but nothing came to her no matter how hard she tried.

It'd have to wait.

* * *

**Paradise**

Dakota waited with Claire for the stagecoach to take her to Colorado Springs which would take a couple of days. She'd packed up one satchel and then waited for Millie to arrive.

"I wish you could go with us…"

Dakota sighed.

"I've got to stay here and be marshal until your uncle returns."

"I thought he'd wire by now," She said, "and tell us he and Amelia are back together again."

Dakota chuckled.

"Maybe they're too busy to send wires."

Claire rolled her eyes.

"Is that all you think about? I'm sure they're talking…"

Dakota's eyes filled with merriment and she thought he could be quite the rogue at times.

"I'm sure Claire…they'll send word when they're not so…busy…"

Claire just shook her head at him as Millie walked up and they all waited for the stagecoach.


	6. Chapter 6

**Reno**

Carmen fluttered her long eyelashes at Ethan. Obviously she was interested in getting him up into her boudoir upstairs so she could earn her money that she'd get as a bonus from Mac. He tipped his hat and followed her upstairs while the men whistled at the sight. He had no intentions of doing anything with her…except talk but it'd take place behind closed doors. That way Carmen could be protected and he'd be seen as just another customer not someone fishing for information.

She closed the door behind them as they went inside her room. She had a simply adorned bed and a bureau with a mirror on top of it and an area to wash up. He'd caroused with women before in his younger days so it all looked familiar to him but he wasn't there to do that.

He wanted to find out more about Pearl. Carmen just wanted to get done with him so she could shoo him out and move onto her next customer.

"So you want me to make it worth your while," she said, "Mac must think you're something special to give me to you for free."

Ethan shrugged.

"I don't question his motives…a gift's a gift. But I thought we might talk first."

She didn't look too impressed by that even disappointed.

"Talk…in case you wondered, women like me aren't known for talking to men."

He glanced around the boudoir.

"I know that but I'm looking for a woman who use to work here…"

She shrugged.

"A lot of women used to work here," she said, "I mean women show up stay here a while and then sometimes they leave…or just disappear."

Pearl had just vanished…with some woman who had known her on horseback right out of town.

"Did you know Pearl?"

Her eyes widened slightly though she tried to look nonchalant.

"Pearl…which one? A couple girls showed up and worked a spell using that name."

"I mean a woman named Pearl who worked here in the past week or so," he said, "She took off with a woman."

Her eyes widened more and she glanced at the door. He knew she was thinking of making a getaway so he moved slightly to block it.

"You do know about the Pearl I'm talking about don't you?"

She looked at her hands a long moment and the back at him.

"I shouldn't talk about it," she said, "Mac was so angry when she just took off like that. I think he sent his gang after them."

"Pearl and the woman on the horse."

She nodded.

"But they got away…that woman was smart," she said, "Asking questions, seemed real interested in Pearl but I didn't think she had it in her to just take her like that."

"You mean kidnapping?"

She shook her head.

"No Pearl wanted to leave," she said, "Mac had threatened to beat her and worse if she tried to escape."

"Where do you think they went?"

Carmen just folded her arms and stared at him.

"Do I look like I'd even know? Well, wherever she went, they'll find her and they'll kill her to send a message to the rest of us."

"Not if I find her first…"

"Why do you even care…she's just some common saloon girl…she's not even that pretty."

Ethan couldn't explain it but he did…something about her and maybe he'd figure out what happened to Amelia too. Whether she'd just decided not to see him or whether something else had happened.

* * *

**Colorado Springs:**

Amelia tried to get up but her mind struggled more than her body. She still had no idea who she was and how she'd wound up in Colorado since she'd been in Reno. Michaela and Colleen had been tending to her telling her she had to get plenty of rest and eat what they served her. She'd suffered a head injury and there was no telling how long it'd take for the amnesia to reverse itself.

She played with the name she'd been given on her tongue. Amelia…Amelia what? She must have a last name not to mention a life out there somewhere. Did she have a family, a husband someone who might be trying to find her right now? If so, it might be better if she stayed in one place but then again…maybe she didn't want to be found. If she'd been attacked by unknown men like they said…maybe it was time to get start moving again.

But she needed to find out why Pearl had been with her. She didn't have a clue and when she'd seen the younger woman she hadn't remembered anything. Pearl had been staying with Michaela, her husband Sully and their family.

She discovered that the three older children that were part of Michaela and Sully's family had been adopted by her some time ago. She didn't know why but that resonated with her…but Katie had been a product of their marriage.

The door creaked open and she looked up and saw a black woman standing by the doorway. That'd be Grace who was married to Robert Lee and who'd once had a son who'd died of some illness. The grief of that loss still etched across her face.

"I have something for you to eat. Dr. Mike said you might be hungry."

Amelia looked up and nodded.

"I am hungry and it smells delicious."

Grace put the plate of food in front of her and she started eating.

"Thank you…Michaela…she seems to have many friends here."

Grace smiled.

"Yes she does…not that everyone wanted a woman doctor at first but she won them over."

Amelia imagined she would and she wondered what it'd be like to be a woman in a profession dominated by men. She wanted to know her benefactor better while trying to rediscover her own identity.

* * *

Claire and Millie stood outside the stagecoach while the driver and another man tried to repair the broken wheel.

Millie shook her head.

"I can't believe it broke down," she said, "We've so much farther to travel."

Claire sighed.

"Two days but it's not their fault. It just happened."

Millie looked impatient.

"I know but I so wanted to get there and find out what they're doing for their Founder's Day celebration."

"They might not welcome us," Claire said, "It doesn't seem like our towns get along very well."

Millie snorted.

"I noticed…well the two of us will change all of that," she said, "We'll all be friends in no time…you'll see."

But Claire had her doubts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Reno**

Ethan remained determined to find Pearl as he had a feeling that it tied into why Amelia hadn't been waiting for him when he arrived here. Maybe that's why she had wired him in the first place. Calling for his help rather than to reunite with him. Any disappointment he might have felt by that realization was tempered by his concern for whether or not she'd gone missing as well.

It didn't make sense that she'd contact him after all this time to come out to see her and then disappear. Unless she was the woman who'd helped Pearl escape. That just sounded so crazy though and why would Amelia do such a thing? Did she know Pearl at all let alone enough to risk her own life helping her?

He walked outside after leaving Carmen when another woman of the night, Selena approached him.

"Hello handsome…"

He sighed.

"I'm not interested…I just spent time with Carmen."

Selena made a face.

"I'm way prettier than her and I'm a much better time for your money."

Ethan shook his head.

"I'm looking for a woman who doesn't work for Mac. Unless you've seen her…"

The woman folded her arms.

"Okay who is she? She your wife or something?"

He shook his head.

"She's a friend. I was planning to meet her here in town but can't locate her."

"What's her name?"

"Amelia Lawson…She's got dark curly hair and is about your height…"

The woman paused and then nodded slowly.

"Might have seen her…she hung around her for a while talking to some of the girls. She seemed to spend some time with one named Pearl."

"Pearl…the one who took off?"

Selena snorted.

"More like was taken…she didn't leave by herself. Someone showed up on horseback and got her to leave."

"She wasn't kidnapped was she?"

Selena shook her head.

"Almost…but she didn't struggle or anything. She wasn't real happy here."

Ethan stared directly at her.

"Are you?"

She appeared to consider that, fidgeting with her skimpy dress.

"I don't know if happiness matters much anymore," she said, "I'd rather eat and have a roof over my head you know?"

He nodded.

"So you saw Amelia here?"

"Yeah…Mac asked her if she needed a job but she told him…where to put it."

Ethan had to smile at the woman he remembered who'd taken no guff from anyone. He just didn't know what had happened to her but if it had to do with Pearl…then he'd look for the both of them.

He woudn't stop until he found them. But the country was large and vast…so where would he start looking for the two women?

* * *

**Colorado Springs**

Amelia felt stronger and Michaela remained impressed with her progress. She still hadn't regained her memory even to remember her name or anything about herself…like where she came from and how she'd wound up ambushed by men outside of town. She had that accent…definitely foreign and Pearl didn't seem to be able to answer many questions about her.

Sully embraced her from behind as they watched Amelia and Pearl eat a meal outside of the clinic at some tables.

"She still has no memory."

Michaela sighed, even as she enjoyed her husband's touch.

"None…and there's hardly any clues. I've got Horace wiring different towns nearby. I might have to go further out to Carson City and Reno perhaps…maybe even San Francisco."

Sully nodded.

"I know you'll get some answers. Colleen has taken Pearl under her wing in the meantime."

Michaela smiled.

"Yes she has…and Matthew's been keeping an eye on her as well. I don't like the idea that they were ambushed by some gang we know nothing about…what if they come looking for them?"

"I talked with Matthew. He thinks they've moved on further east."

"I hope so…anyone who'd attack two women like that," she said, "I wouldn't want to see them show up here."

Amelia sat with Pearl eating some delicious food cooked by a woman named Grace. She'd been hungry more recently and had been eating more meals. She seemed to like roasted chicken especially well and thought maybe it'd been one of her favorite foods before…but she drew a blank whenever she tried to think past waking up in this strange town.

"They seem nice."

Pearl looked up at her.

"Colleen and Matthew are real nice."

Amelia had spent time with both of Michaela's children. Matthew more in the past day or so because he'd been the town marshal. He'd seemed awfully young to wear the badge and gun but she didn't know where that idea came from…maybe in her past…no, maybe he was a suitable age to be a marshal.

"Yes they are…I just wish I remembered who I was…besides my first name."

"I wish I could help you," Pearl said, 'but you only told me that name. You did say you'd been traveling before you came to Reno."

Amelia had no memory of any of that but she trusted the earnest young girl in front of her. The way Michaela had explained it, Pearl had gotten her found by some men on horseback and thus gotten her to a doctor quicker.

"You weren't one of us…"

Meaning a saloon girl, Amelia knew. She didn't know why that even mattered. She didn't know what she would have been instead. Probably not a doctor. If she'd been traveling…had it been on business of some type? Had she been with any family or left it behind? It seemed to be that she sensed in the midst of all her muddled confusion a man somewhere. A sense of him and that he existed somewhere rather than an image of what he looked like.

A husband? A friend? Something in between? No name, no face just an idea in her head that made sense in its reality when so little did.

"I don't know who I am or where I fit in Pearl."

"But you'll remember, you just have to…it can't all be gone forever. Maybe the doc can help you."

Amelia smiled.

"She's been trying and sending out wires to see if I'm missing from somewhere. We'll see what comes back if anything."

Had someone, somewhere out there reported her missing? Were they out looking for her right now?

She had no answers to any of her questions.

* * *

Matthew stopped by Horace to send him more towns to wire about the woman who showed up without a memory. He'd been at it earlier that morning, hitting about a dozen cities and towns. It might take a day or two to hear back on any of them. Hopefully the news would be good.

Horace did read one wire he did receive.

"The stage is going to be late. Lost a wheel but got it back on again."

Matthew nodded…that happened from time to time. Hopefully it would arrive by morning. Hopefully some answers about the woman would arrive as well. As soon as he was done, he'd head on home and cook some food for him to eat. Sometimes he ate with Sully, Ma and the rest of them but on other nights…he welcomed some solitude. He'd been engaged once to a woman he loved, Ingrid but she'd died of the hydrophobia. Since then, he'd focused on other things. Maybe someday, he'd find another woman to love but for now, he just focused on his marshaling.


	8. Chapter 8

**Reno**

Ethan found the man drunk as a skunk in the gutter near the Cactus Flower Saloon. The man looked unshaven, his eyes bloodshot. A bottle of whisky mostly gone rested next to him.

"Can you help me?"

Ethan looked down at him. The man reached for the bottle and took another slug down. Then he stuck his hand up though Ethan didn't grab hold of it.

"Please help me up then. I fell coming out of the saloon. These sidewalks, they aren't like the ones in Frisco."

Ethan looked at him.

"You can sober up as good there until the marshal comes and scrapes you up."

The man looked pained. Ethan thought he looked about in his thirties maybe, but he seemed to have aged a bit from the drinking most likely.

"I'd pay you but the bartender took all my money."

"You're a drunk," Ethan said, "and that's what happened to all of your money. You got family?"

Ethan hoped not. Pity any family that had a drunkard at its head or a gambler. That reminded him of his brother in law, Robert Carroll the same one who'd shot him. But this guy didn't look at all like him.

The man nodded.

"That I do actually. They're waiting for me in Colorado Springs. I'm saving up until I can afford the train fare to visit them. But as you can see, I fell on some hard times. Did I tell you that a pair of bandits came after me?"

Ethan didn't think the man looked credible in his version of events. He folded his arms.

"Family…really? You have a wife and children?"

The man shook his head.

"No wife…she died of snakebite. Got three children, two boys and a daughter. What about you?"

Ethan reached over and grabbed the man's hand to get this sorry excuse for a person onto his feet. The man dusted his clothes off, reeking of whisky and stuck his hand out.

"My name's Ethan…Ethan Cooper."

The other Ethan blinked his eyes.

"I'm Ethan Cord…I'm in Reno on business."

Ethan Cooper looked nonplussed.

"I'm here on business in a sense...I didn't hit the saloon until last night…and I've decided I'm done with all that."

Ethan looked at him uncertainly.

"Good…now you best go off and work to earn yourself that train fare but clean yourself up before you go to Colorado Springs."

The man nodded.

"I'll do that…anything I can do for you? You have family?"

Ethan looked at him wondering what angle this man was playing now.

"I got four children…I'm here to meet someone…"

"A woman right?"

Ethan nodded.

"She's missing or something?"

"I don't know…right now I'm looking for a young girl by the name of Pearl. You seen here while you weren't at the Cactus Flower?"

Ethan Cooper shrugged.

"I think I'd remember a name like that one. Of course there's something that might help my memory."

Ethan just flashed him a look of disgust and he started to walk away. Ethan Cooper took off after him.

"Wait a minute here…don't go. I think I remember now…she was new…brand new and young. She didn't seem very happy here.

"She took off or was kidnapped by a woman on horseback."

Ethan Cooper nodded.

"Yes Yes…the woman was very pretty too. I saw her a couple of times talking to the women here."

"Did she work here?"

Ethan Cooper shook his head.

"Mac and the others didn't like her being there but she didn't act scared of them. She had dark hair, nicely dressed and an accent. She wasn't born here."

Ethan closed his eyes.

Amelia, it had to be. What in blazes did she think she was doing getting mixed up with this type of riff-raff?

"She might be the one who took off with Pearl. You just know with these foreigners."

All Ethan could think about was how was he going to figure out where the both of them had gone?

* * *

**Colorado Springs**

Michaela sounded chipper.

"How do you feel today?"

Amelia looked at her, sitting in a chair at the residence where Michaela and Sully lived with their family. She thought it amazing when she heard the story of how Michaela had been friends with a woman named Charlotte Cooper who'd died from a snakebite and then promised to rear her three children. Something about that…it just seemed to stir something inside her. Almost as if it were familiar in some way.

"I feel good. Much better…not that I remember anything about my life."

Michaela sat in a nearby chair, keeping a sharp eye on Katie who was keep herself amused with some of her toys. Sully had ridden out to visit Cloud Dancing to show him the memorial he'd finished in the grove of trees outside of town.

"Nothing?"

Amelia just shook her head.

"I just try and try and nothing comes to me...not even my last name."

"Matthew's sending wires to the different cities," Michaela said, "We'll see soon if anything comes back that can shed some light."

Amelia got up and started pacing. She'd been doing too much of that lately and inside her head, she heard a gentle voice tell her to stop doing it. But she just felt so damn restless not knowing who she was or her background. This was just so crazy…how could she ever forget so much about herself?

Colleen walked into the room.

"I made some stew."

Michaela smiled at her.

"Oh good, Sully will be back soon," she said, "and Brian will be home from his friends' party."

Colleen frowned.

"I don't like the crowd he associates with…they seem a bit too interested in making trouble."

Michaela went to tend to Katie.

"Brian's got a good head on his shoulder. It'll be okay."

Colleen went back into the kitchen not entirely convinced. Amelia turned to Michaela.

"Motherhood sounds challenging," she said, "I gather it's not a role I've played or I'd surely remember."

**Paradise**

Ben walked up to Axelrod's counter and paid for the candy he bought. He'd been in town with Joseph who with John Taylor had been looking out for them since Claire went to Colorado Springs with Missy.

Ben wanted to go with her. He didn't want to stay in Paradise which was so boring right now. The Founder's Day that was being planned…well all they talked about was Colorado Springs. They didn't seem to like that town much but it sounded amazing to Ben. Maybe if he counted his money, he could afford a stagecoach ticket to go there and see Claire.

George ran into the store eager to buy himself some candy. He slapped his coins on the counter and asked for some licorice.

Waiting, he turned to Ben.

"We have to back and do the chores," George said, "That's what Uncle Ethan would want."

Ben sighed.

"Uncle E…E…Ethan isn't here. I…I…want to see h..him."

George frowned.

"We can't…he's in Reno…far away."

Ben shrugged.

"I c…c…can buy a tic..ket to see him."

George put his hands on his waist.

"You don't have enough money Ben."

"I do so…"

"Do not…"

"Do so…"

Axelrod came out with the licorice and stared at them in consternation just as Joseph walked in the store. The storekeeper turned to him.

"You need to keep these boys in line."

Joseph just started at him.

"They're just being children. You need to have more patience."

Axelrod glared at him.

"You sassing me?"

Joseph didn't seem fazed.

"George, Ben we got to head back to the ranch. Got chores to do."

Both boys grumbled as they left with Ben adding that he wanted to go see Uncle Ethan…or even Claire…anything but stay in Paradise.


	9. Chapter 9

**Reno**

Ethan Cord packed up his horse and watched the other Ethan do the same. They were heading to Colorado Springs. Ethan Cooper planned to drop in on his children there and didn't want to head out by himself. Ethan agreed to take to do it refusing to take his money. He thought that Pearl and the woman who sounded like Amelia might be heading in that direction anyway.

Hopefully they'd wind up there as well and he could find out what the hell was going on with his ex-fiancée and the woman she'd impulsively decided to rescue.

"You think we'll run into robbers on the way?"

Ethan packed some ammunition in his saddlebag.

"Probably…that's why we're both packing guns," he said, "You do know how to shoot don't you?"

Ethan Cooper just stared at him.

"You're serious?"

"Damn serious. It's not safe to go off riding in these parts without protecting yourself."

The other man sighed.

"You're right…I think I'm okay with a gun," he said, "I did shoot squirrels and possums for sport."

Ethan thought he had his work cut out for him keeping this guy safe but he was a pro at protecting people on long rides.

"How good's your riding?"

Ethan Cooper looked uneasy.

"Let's just say I'd hoped to win enough at poker to buy a train ticket."

Ethan shook his head.

"You weren't good enough," he said, "You were lucky to escape with your life."

"True…I wonder how much the children have grown since I've seen them last," he said, "I do hope they've forgiven me."

Ethan had got the gist of the back history on Ethan Cooper and his three children, mostly by reading between the lines. More and more the man reminded him of his sorry excuse for a brother in law Robert Carroll. He really shouldn't be helping him reunite with his children. They most likely were better off without him dropping into their lives. He wondered about this female doctor, as you just didn't see too many of those around and how she'd taken on motherhood. By herself in the beginning until she'd met and married a man named Sully.

Kind of like Amelia and him in reverse though he hadn't married the woman he'd grown to know largely through the children. He wondered what awaited him in Colorado Springs and whether Amelia and Pearl had made it that far.

He couldn't wait to see her again. He wondered why she'd wired him in Reno and whether that meant she was reconsidering her decision to leave him.

"We best get going so we can get in plenty of riding before sunset."

Ethan Carroll nodded as both men got on their horses, grabbed the reins and took off riding out of Reno.

* * *

**Colorado Springs **

Claire got off the stagecoach with Millie so glad they had finally reached their destination. Colorado Springs seemed a lot like Paradise only larger. More businesses and the streets looked slightly more refined.

The people didn't look much different. She saw men and women standing and talking outside businesses including what looked like a mercantile and bank, a restaurant and a doctor's office.

Paradise hadn't had a real doctor but Colorado Springs did? Claire was impressed by that but she gestured to Millie that they ought to head to the hotel. Claire had saved up some money enough for lodging. At least for a week, maybe two. If she stayed longer than that, maybe she could do some work. Tutor children in their studies, wait tables at a restaurant or do errands.

They saw the hotel which looked quite nice and walked up the steps. A tall man with long brown hair and a calculating face stared at her as she walked on by.

"Hey good looking…new in town?"

She turned and looked at him coolly.

"I'm visiting. Are there any rooms left in the hotel?"

The man shrugged.

"I don't know, don't own it. Horace is taking care of it right now. I own the saloon. My name is Hank, Hank Lawson."

Claire frowned.

"Lawson?"

He nodded.

"Yeah that's my last name. You know it?"

She nodded.

"A woman I know married a man named Pierce Lawson," he said, "You heard of him?"

Hank's eyes hardened.

"Maybe…enough so that if he shows up here, he's a dead man."

Claire felt taken aback at the vehemence in his voice.

"Look it's nice to meet you," she said, "but I better be seeing to a room in the hotel."

"You need a job?"

She thought about it.

"Not now but if I stay longer…maybe."

He smiled, the harshness gone off his face.

"I'm always looking for new saloon girls," he said, "The pay's pretty good."

She shook her head.

"No thank you…that's not what I had in mind."

He saw Millie standing there.

"What about you?"

Millie smiled but shook her head.

"I don't frequent saloons. I'm a church going woman."

Hank snickered.

"Okay then…but if think they're going to take care of you when you're broke, think again."

Claire just shook her head.

"Good day Mr. Lawson."

She and Millie walked into the hotel.

* * *

Amelia hated knitting with a passion. She didn't know why since she'd just started doing it but she couldn't take to it. Her fingers seemed to know what to do but it just seemed so tedious. Colleen watched her and encouraged her as they sat at the clinic while Michaela and Pearl were picking up some food and drink from Grace.

"Looks nice. Clearly you've done this before I think."

Amelia smiled.

"I don't remember but you might be right," she said, "I remember riding horses and lots and lots of open space."

"Well you were riding when you got ambushed," Colleen said, "Maybe that's it."

Amelia frowned.

"I don't think so. I think this is earlier and someplace else. Maybe…back home. If I only knew where home was…"

"You're not from America…not the way you sound."

"Sound…oh the accent."

Amelia had heard about it from Michaela and the doctor hadn't been able to identify it. She thought it might be English…but somehow not exactly.

"I must have come to America from somewhere else but I don't know when."

"Maybe when you were a child?"

"Maybe…"

Michaela and Pearl walked in the room carrying glasses of lemonade.

"It's hot today and I thought this would be refreshing," she said, setting them down, "There's no patients today.

Amelia sipped her lemonade.

"This is lovely. Thank you."

Michaela sat down to join them.

"I'll be out making some rounds later," she said, "I've got a patient at a nearby ranch whose baby has the croup. Sully will be dropping Katie by later."

Colleen nodded. Pearl spoke up.

"I'll take some of this to Matthew okay?"

Michaela smiled and nodded as Pearl went to do that. Colleen pursed her lips.

"She seems to like him a lot," she said, "Spends time with him."

Michaela sighed.

"For such a young girl she's been through so much," she said, "Working in a saloon and then running away from it."

Amelia's eyes widened.

"Is that what she told you?"

"Yes…she said that you helped her escape from Reno," she said, "you were two days out riding when you got ambushed."

Amelia felt confusion fill her. Did she live in Reno and work in the saloon with Pearl? Was she….but it didn't seem to make sense to her. She didn't remember her past but some things seemed to fit better than others.

The man she'd dreamed about, the one whose face she couldn't see. Was he her husband? Was he one of the men who'd ambushed him?

So many questions and few answers, so many gaps in her life that needed filling if only she could remember.

* * *

Pearl took the lemonade towards Matthew's office. She'd seen him earlier riding around the town checking on everyone.

Suddenly she saw a young woman with long blonde hair flowing freely down her back and wearing a simple dress. She hadn't seen her before.

The woman smiled at her.

"Hi…I'm heading to the mercantile," she said, "I need a few things for myself and a friend. I'm Claire."

"You live here?"

Claire shook her head.

"Just visiting. Not sure how long yet."

The other girl digested that.

"I'm Pearl…"

"That's a nice name."

Pearl shrugged.

"Someone gave it to me. I'm heading to take this lemonade to the sheriff. His name is Matthew Cooper."

"That's nice of you. It's sure warm today."

"He's been working so hard," Pearl said, "His mama's the town doctor. She's been taking care of us…me and the woman I'm with. We got ambushed by some outlaws."

Claire frowned.

"How awful. Yes there are dangerous outlaws out there. My uncle, he's the marshal where I live. He's out in Reno right now on business."

Pearl pointed.

"There's the mercantile. You'll find a lot of things there. I've got to get this lemonade to Matthew."

"Thank you…I'll see you later then."

Claire headed to the mercantile while a couple passed by her bickering.

"Jake how could you be so…so…unreasonable?"

He sighed looking at Theresa.

"Unreasonable? I think that the whole Founder's Day deal is just too much work. No one's going to care anyway."

She shook her head.

"It's important…and the children are looking forward to it. I've been teaching about it in school."

He stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Not much to teach…"

She felt infuriated by the man.

"It's Colorado Springs' roots. It's where it came from and that will always matter."

"You've only been here a short time…"

"I know but that shouldn't matter Jake…"

The two kept at it as a man on horseback rode past them heading straight to the sheriff's office.


	10. Chapter 10

**Paradise**

Dakota looked over at Charlie who sat in a nearby chair. It'd been a quiet morning in town, all the riffraff sleeping in it seemed. So they'd picked up some vittles at the restaurant and then just sat talking in the marshal's office.

"See the latest round of wires that came in overnight?"

Charlie shook his head.

"I know there's a stack of them. It seems there's action everywhere but here. That means we'll be seeing more of it soon and with Ethan out of town, we might need to deputize some people to help us."

Dakota sighed.

"I hope it doesn't come to that. I was enjoying all this quiet. Really helps my poker game."

Charlie chuckled.

"You picked up a lot of cash last night," he said, "You buying the losers a couple of rounds at the bar helped keep you alive longer."

Dakota shrugged.

"They weren't that angry."

"That's not what I heard Dakota. They think you're a cheat."

Dakota laughed.

"Yeah…they'll have to prove it…"

He sorted through the wires frowning.

"Let's see, bank robbed in Virginia City…train hold up outside Stockton. A woman who was kidnapped from a saloon in Reno…I'd liked to have seen that…Sacramento's grangers meeting is canceled due to a workers' strike and…what's this in Colorado Springs? An unidentified woman showed up and they're trying to track down a relative…I wonder if she's real pretty…"

Charlie shook his head.

"What'd I say? Things are happening everywhere but here."

"Ethan's in Reno so he probably knows about the kidnapping," Dakota said, "Maybe he'll send us a wire about it."

"He went there on what kind of business again?"

Dakota smiled.

"He's settling his…domestic affairs."

"His what?"

"His woman wired him, wanted him to ride on out there. That's his business."

"Amelia…has resurfaced."

"Who else?"

* * *

**Somewhere outside of Reno…**

Ethan and Ethan set up camp to rest a bit, maybe nap under some trees because it got too damn hot to cross the small stretch of arid desert.

"Best we try doing some riding at night," Ethan Cord said, "Take ourselves a siesta."

Ethan Cooper tied his horse to a tree.

"Probably right…I got some tequila in the saddlebag if you'd like to share."

"No thanks…I think I'll just find some water," he said, "I know there's a stream around here."

"Suit yourself."

Ethan found water and the men filled their canteens. Then they found some decent shade under some trees not too far away. They sat down and after checking for snakes, they lay down in the tall grass turning brown under the hot sun.

"So you think you're going to find this Pearl where we're going?"

"Might…I think she'd be heading in this direction," Ethan said, "with Amelia…"

"So you were engaged to her but she left you?"

Ethan didn't want to get into the details of that part of their relationship. She'd contacted him out of the blue but hadn't been in Reno when he'd arrived. He knew she wouldn't leave him in the lurch like that so she must be the woman who'd sprung Pearl from the Cactus Flower.

"Sounds like a volatile engagement."

Ethan shot him a look.

"I didn't turn my back on my children."

The other man bristled as he reached for the tequila bottle.

"I had my reasons…and they were good at the time," he said, "but I want to make it right. I want to try to be a father. I mean Michaela's been taking good care of them but they need a father."

Ethan frowned.

"I thought they had a father. Michaela married after all."

"She sure did and there's nothing with Sully. He's a good man if a bit eccentric but he's not their father."

Ethan Cord had heard the same argument about him being the one raising his sister's children often enough. But he knew he'd done right by them, the very best he could considering his own violent past. Still every time his history came back to haunt them, it put the children in danger.

Not to mention Amelia.

Finally she hadn't just walked away from him, she'd run and implored him not to stop her. He'd missed her so much.

He closed his eyes while Ethan Cooper prattled on and drifted off to a restless sleep.

* * *

**Colorado Springs**

Matthew drank the lemonade that Pearl gave him and thanked her for it. She smiled at him.

"No problem…I know you've been working so hard," she said, "and keeping the town safe from the bad men."

"That's my job," he said, "but I'm not going to do it forever. Got my eye on studying the law."

Her eyes brightened.

"You mean be a lawyer? You're doing all that book learning and being the sheriff?"

He nodded.

"It's not easy but Colleen's doing the same thing only she wants to be a doctor like Ma. So I thought I'd do the same thing. Only reason I became the sheriff is because the town needed one."

"That makes sense. You got to have the law…it's just back in Reno…the marshal was as bad as everyone else. He's over the sheriff who'd not so bad…just weak. The marshal's a bad man."

Matthew frowned.

"It shouldn't be that way. But I know in some places…the lawmen become corrupted by their power. They become the worst kind of outlaws."

She smiled because he understood it. Her eyes glanced at the faded photo on his desk of the young woman with the pretty smile.

Ingrid. His former fiancée who'd died of the hydrophobia. She knew he still wore that pain like he wore his badge only not so visible. He stood up and stretched.

"I have to go check the wires that I sent out on your friend," he said, "Hope something came back on who she might be."

She followed him out of the office.

Claire left the mercantile and ran into a young woman with darker hair, about her age. The woman smiled at her and headed to the barber shop. She started back to the hotel and ran into Matthew and Pearl.

The sheriff smiled at her.

"Hi there…you're not from around here…"

She smiled back at him finding him handsome, but he looked young for a lawman. A few years younger than Dakota though she didn't know the deputy marshal's age.

"No…I'm just visiting. I hear you have a Founder's Day celebration coming up."

He nodded somewhat ruefully.

"It's in the planning stages now. If we get past that I suppose there'll be a celebration."

"Any problems?"

"The usual arguing over whether the decorations should be this color or that. At least I haven't had to break up any brawls over it."

Claire smiled, thinking that was just like Paradise. She wondered why the two towns were locked in some kind of feud.

"That sounds familiar."

"Where you heading off to?"

She shrugged.

"I was heading to get something to eat," she said, "I heard that a woman named Grace is the best cook in town."

"You heard right…she operates a restaurant next to where her husband Robert works as the blacksmith."

"Thanks…it's nice to meet you…"

He stuck out his hand.

"Matthew Cooper…"

She took it and they shook.

"I'm Claire Carroll.

"I'll remember that," he said, "I guess I'd better head to the wire office to check on what's come in."

She smiled at him and headed off to Grace's restaurant to pick up some food.

* * *

Amelia had fallen asleep and Michaela wondered about her. They were no closer to figuring out her identity.

Not much to identify her, only a curious accent and a gunshot wound below her shoulder. Most of the time it was outlaws who carried bullet scars but somehow…it didn't seem to fit the young woman. There had to be more to it than that…much more.

The door opened and she saw Sully enter with Katie who he handed off to Michaela before kissing her on the mouth. She loved the way he kissed her, the way he did so many things. After they separated, he looked down at Amelia.

"Any news about her identity?"

She shook her head.

"Matthew sent some wires but still nothing."

He went to pour himself some lemonade.

"Maybe he'll get lucky," he said, "but it's a big country and unless someone's out looking for her, we might not know who she is unless she gets her memory back."

"That could happen. Her head injury wasn't that serious. But there's no timetable on this kind of condition."

Sully sighed.

"This Founder's Day is already starting a lot of fights. Matthew's had his hands full with half the town fighting with the other half over it."

She shook her head.

"It's so silly. It should be a time of celebration not conflict. Goodness knows we have enough of that already."

She settled in a chair with Katie on her lap as Sully joined her.

* * *

Amelia looked around her and saw the town that should look familiar…it almost did and yet. There were people all around her and men driving wagons and riding horses in the street.

Men with guns in front of her and around her. Suddenly a little boy ran out in the street in the midst of it and all that she could think about was protecting him.

From what and who was he? Was he her child?

She didn't know but she dashed into the street to shield him and suddenly, she heard the popping sound of gunfire and something like a hot poker strike her. Before the pain could fill her, everything went dark.

What had happened, and then she remembered hearing voices. Someone, a man pleading with her not to die.

Someone holding her hand and squeezing it. She tried to open her eyes but they wouldn't budge and she felt herself drifting away.

Further away while someone held onto her to keep her from leaving entirely.

"Don't go…I won't let you go…"

"Don't try to stop me…"

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know…"

"You're never coming back are you?"

Then she woke up with a start. She looked around her and saw Sully sitting there and hear Michaela singing to Katie.

"You're awake."

She looked at the man with the long brown hair and the leather jacket. A most interesting man she had learned but a loving husband and father including to three children not born of his bloodlines.

Someone like…she struggled to remember but nothing came to her.

"I was shot…"

He nodded.

"Dr. Mike said you have a bullet scar."

She reached for it instinctively.

"I was in a street and there was a little boy," she said, "I had to protect him but I don't know why."

"Maybe he's your son. Maybe you have a husband who's out looking for you."

She felt confused.

"I don't know…I don't remember much more than when I started."

Sully smiled.

"You'll remember more as time passes," he said, "Dr. Mike will help you. She's a great doctor."

Amelia nodded, realizing that. Colleen walked into the room.

"I went to Jake's," she said, "He's trying to work on the decorations but Theresa doesn't like his ideas much."

Michaela shook her head.

"Those two…always fighting when underneath it all they really care for each other."

Amelia listened, thinking that seemed familiar to but she didn't understand why just like with everything else that came into her mind.

She wondered if she'd figure it out so she felt less lost than she did right now.

* * *

**Denver**

The tall man rejoined his posse after leaving the state office. He'd been seeking additional men to search for the two women who'd escaped. But his contacts weren't eager to help him unless he proved to them that they were violating laws requiring intervention by the military.

After all they'd been burned by him before several years ago.

He scowled when he remembered how they'd ridden off and left him dealing with a standoff between him and some town folks including one of the women he was searching for now.

Amelia.

She'd been a handful, much more than he anticipated. He thought her leaving Ethan would have knocked some sense in her head but no such luck.

Well he was going to get his men and go searching for her and Pearl who'd escaped her contract with the saloon.

As soon as he and his men rested up, they'd be heading down south to search for them there.


	11. Chapter 11

**Further east past Reno**

Ethan Cord was already getting tired of Ethan Cooper. The man just reminded him so much of his former brother-in-law. Both city slickers who'd sired a crop of children before abandoning them for greener pastures. Both trying to insinuate their way back into their lives to come into some money. He knew that despite Cooper's story that was what he was planning.

The man rode like a greenhorn, refused to shoot rabbits for dinner and drank his tequila like a man who'd been languishing out in the desert. He seemed to hold it pretty well and kept up with Ethan. But his chatter about his great plans to rear his children just drove Ethan that close to crazy.

He wished he'd charged the man some money but knew he'd saved none. When he didn't have to worry about Cooper riding off the edge of a cliff or running his horse over rattlers' nests, he thought about Amelia.

She'd been the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Some might say he took to her because single young woman were in short supply in a town like Paradise but even if you'd dropped him in the middle of San Francisco and she were there, he'd still feel drawn to her. She was the most ornery, stubborn and spirited woman he'd ever crossed paths with…though Belle Star came a close second.

He'd claimed her with a kiss when he thought she might sell the bank to the mining company and leave town. He'd seduced her or her, him when Paradise's short lived boom period turned bust. He'd proposed to her before the mine blew up killing a batch of miners.

He'd lost her when she realized she couldn't live without him if someone killed him. The truth was, that night at the hotel he'd almost died…but something had pulled him back from the brink. Someone and it'd been her.

"You think we'll get there by tomorrow?"

Ethan shook his head.

"Day after maybe…if we get lucky," he said, "We're going through some mountains and any rockslides are going to set us back."

Cooper frowned.

"I was hoping to be able to surprise them tomorrow night and take them all out to dinner to celebrate?"

Ethan's eyes widened.

"With what? It's not like you have any money."

"Oh that. I'll find some way to return to great fanfare," He said, "I really want the children to know I mean it when I tell them I want to be their father."

Ethan doubted that but he didn't say anything. He'd hoped to pick up some trail left by Amelia and Pearl but found nothing. He'd drop wayward father here in Colorado Springs and then figure out what to do next if the two women weren't there.

"Maybe I'll stop at the mercantile and buy some gifts."

"You don't got no money," Ethan said, "so don't go making promises you can't keep."

Cooper nodded, duly chastened.

"I just want them to forgive me and realize I'm going to be there for them."

Ethan sighed, wondering why it was his luck to have to deal with irresponsible men who sired children and then walked away from them.

He just wanted to rid himself of this loser next to him and track down the women…to see Amelia again.

* * *

**Colorado Springs **

Matthew still missed Ingrid but knew she'd want him to move on with his life. So he'd tried, seeing a woman or two without really courting them. His heart just wasn't in it.

But then he met Millie, who'd been traveling with Claire. They were all at Grace's restaurant eating barbecue ribs and baked beans. Millie wore a pretty dress with flowers on it and seemed quite demure and shy.

Much different from Claire's outspokenness and yet the two women got along famously. He poured himself some more iced tea.

"So how long you staying here?"

Millie looked at Claire.

"We haven't decided yet," she said, "We're here to see how the planning is working for your Founder's Day. We can't do it back home without a civil war threatening to break out."

"That happens here…but so far no brawls this time," he said, "Though Jake and Theresa the schoolteacher have been arguing over the decorations. Seems foolish to me."

Millie nodded and they all looked up as Brian joined them. He had a plate of food and sat down next to his brother.

"You're late…"

Brian nodded.

"I was watching Loren's store for a spell," he said, "He had to pick up a delivery."

"He pay you?"

"Yep, a whole quarter."

Matthew sipped his tea.

"You saving up for something?"

Brian nodded again.

"I'm not telling what so don't ask."

"Okay I won't…but you do know that Colleen has a birthday coming up."

Brian made a face.

"Don't remind me," he said, "She's so bossy not wanting me to see my friends."

Matthew smiled knowing that about his sister. She just had this protective streak when it came to family.

"She just cares a lot Brian."

His younger brother shrugged and went back to eating. Millie smiled at him and him back at her. Claire knew that they were interested in each other. Matthew seemed like a nice man, but she knew that as sheriff, he'd bring danger home.

She'd learned that from her uncle.

* * *

Hank swallowed down another shot of whisky. Sully had walked into the bar looking for Jake to ask him if he'd help him set up the platform for the Founder's Day celebration. Jake shrugged.

"Sure…if Theresa and I ever get the decorations done."

Hank snickered.

"So like you Jake to let a woman wear the pants…"

Jake sighed.

"I haven't got anything going with her," he said, "We're just stuck working together on this damn event."

Sully noticed that Hank drank more than usual and looked even surlier if that were possible.

"What's gotten into you?"

Hank slammed his glass down on the counter.

"I'll kill him if he dares show up in town."

Sully narrowed his eyes.

"Who will you kill?"

"That damn Pierce," he said, "My no good brother who I hoped would be hung by now."

Sully frowned not knowing that Hank had a brother with that name. He didn't talk about his family much but one member had driven him to drinking.

"Is he coming to Colorado Springs?"

"He'd better not be. But I met this pretty young thing today and she mentioned knowing him."

"Is she from here?"

Hank shook his head.

"Nah she's visiting from someplace else. But just hearing his name…if I ever do see him, I'll throttle him and then I'll hang him."

"What'd he do?"

"The worst thing that one brother could do to another. He stole my woman and then my money."

Sully saw the irate look on his face.

"You can't steal a woman. Maybe she just loved him."

Hank snorted.

"I knew I wanted to marry her when he first brought her to meet us," he said, "Yeah they might have been engaged but she fancied me. I knew it."

Sully just shook his head, thinking there was just so much that Hank didn't get.

"I don't know why your brother would just show up here," he said, "If he hasn't already."

Hank refilled his shot glass.

"He'd better not…or I will kill him."

* * *

Michaela had cooked up some food back at the house for Amelia who felt hungry. Her appetite had really come back and she'd helped out Michaela in the kitchen though it hadn't come naturally to her. No, she guessed she probably ate out a lot.

"I don't think I was married," Amelia said, "Being such a lousy cook."

Michaela smiled.

"I struggled with it at first," she said, "Sully's a much better cook and he enjoys it too."

Amelia wondered if anyone had cooked for her. But no one came to mind. Katie had eaten her own dinner earlier and settled in to sleep. Amelia had held her for a bit wondering if a baby had ever rested in her arms.

No she couldn't figure it out either way. They both looked up when Sully walked inside and took off his coat, hanging it up.

"Brian and Colleen are Grace's. They'll bring back Pearl later. Matthew met up with some pretty young ladies visiting who joined them."

Michaela smiled.

"That's nice…come join us."

He got himself a plate and sat at the table with the two women.

"Hank's really got himself worked up."

Michaela tilted her face, as that hardly surprised her.

"What's wrong now?"

Sully started in on his food.

"He has a brother who he claims stole his woman away…and his money," he said, "I don't know why but he's got it in his head that he's coming here and he's going to kill him."

Amelia frowned.

"Whatever for?"

Michaela smiled.

"Oh you haven't met Hank yet. He's a bit volatile when it comes to his family. He doesn't say much about him. I think he fancies himself a black sheep."

Amelia pursed her lips.

"I hope for his brother's sake he doesn't show up," he said, "if this Hank is serious about killing him."

Sully glanced over at his wife.

"He just gets worked up sometimes," he said, "I don't think his brother's out looking for him."

Michaela smiled.

"I wouldn't think so. Hank will settle down."

Amelia wondered about him. She hadn't met him yet and didn't know if she wanted to meet him. There was just something about him…his name…the description of him being quick to anger. She didn't know what it meant but she couldn't shake it.


	12. Chapter 12

Ethan Cord lay back on his blanket, up at the endless stars above him. The other Ethan had passed out as soon as he lay out his own blanket on the ground. They had ridden hard all day save for a couple brief stops including to eat their lunch. Cooper had complained about the schedule but Ethan wanted to make good time, to get to Colorado Springs as soon as possible.

If Amelia and Pearl were already there, all the better. If not, then he'd drop off deadbeat father here and head on in the same direction. He hadn't picked up any trail, as you could ride horses through this pass and not leave behind a trace. He'd ran it through his head, why she'd wire for him to meet her in Reno and then pull a disappearing act. Something had gone wrong, he just knew it. It had something to do with her apparent decision to involve herself with Pearl's working at the Cactus Flower.

He knew that a posse would come after them to collect Pearl because she'd be taken back to whoever held her contract. Similar to indentured servants, Pearl had to work off a debt she must have owed, or that which was owed by someone else who forced her to work it off. That wouldn't surprise Ethan because he knew there were men out there who treated the women in their lives terribly. He hadn't been a saint in his life but he never abused a woman, though he'd caroused with more than a few. It hadn't meant much to him but a way to relax, feel good and forget his dangerous profession for a while.

He'd been in love once and that had changed everything but then the woman had gone off and left him, not even telling him where she'd be heading. Maybe she didn't know herself but she'd gotten on the next stagecoach and disappeared from his life.

The moon was but a sliver of light and he heard the howls of coyotes in the distance. They'd lit a fire to cook their dinner and ward them off. Cooper had been worried about them but Ethan said they'd keep their distance while they slept.

They might hit Colorado Springs the day after tomorrow if they made good time. He'd have to push the city slicker even harder. But he knew he had to catch up to the women before someone else did.

Cooper stirred next to him and lifted his head.

"It's not morning yet is it?"

"No…not for hours yet. You best get back to sleep. We have a hard day's ride."

Cooper groaned clearly not looking forward to that.

"Should have taken a train…or at least a stage…"

"Didn't have the money remember? I'm not about to give it to you either. You have enough for lodging in Colorado Springs or are you staying with family?"

Cooper paused.

"I don't know…I haven't thought that far yet. What about you?"

"I don't know how long I'll be staying. I might just be dropping you off unless Amelia's there."

Cooper lay back on his blanket.

"You really think she's there and wanting to see you again?"

"She wired me for some reason."

Cooper shook his head.

"You can't trust women, none of them," he said, "they'll turn on you like a snake. If not, they'll always want more from you than you can give them."

"Your wife was killed by a rattler wasn't she?"

Cooper fell silent.

"She raised your children by herself until she died didn't she and then she handed them off to Dr. Quinn to raise…like my sister did with me because her no good husband took off on her. He's like you, gambler and a cheat."

"Hey, that's a bit harsh isn't it?"

"I don't think so.

Ethan settled back to sleep not wanting to listen to Cooper any longer.

* * *

**Colorado Springs**

Claire and Millie sat in the restaurant eating the delicious food that Grace had prepared for them. She had seemed like a very nice woman if somewhat sad. Matthew had told them that she'd lost her adopted son from a terrible illness that had weakened him before taking his life.

Matthew had gone to the wire office to pick up the daily alerts and notifications on any outlaws in their area. He seemed very committed to his job and to his studies to someday become a lawyer. There was a law school in Denver that he'd wanted to attend though Michaela had told him he could go stay with family in Boston and get his education there, maybe even at Harvard.

"This town…it's so different than Paradise in some ways but not in others."

Claire nodded.

"It seems cleaner, and people seem more progressive than back home," she said, "I think there's even a library here…not to mention a real doctor."

"Less gunfights in the street and brawling in the saloon," Millie said, "I don't think I've seen a quieter saloon."

Claire agreed.

"More women owning businesses too… I mean besides Amelia with the bank, there weren't even that many young women that stayed."

"Dou think you could ever live here?"

Claire thought about it.

"I don't know. Paradise might be much rougher and rustic but I like it. Now that we have a church and a schoolhouse…more children living there."

Millie hedged.

"I don't know. I'm liking Colorado Springs."

Claire shot her a knowing look.

"I think you're liking the sheriff. You keep looking at him a lot."

Millie blushed.

"He's really nice…very kind and very good looking. I just think he seems sad. He lost his fiancée to hydrophobia."

Claire shook her head, remembering her own scare. It could have just as easily been her if she'd not lucked out.

"Still he did ask me to the party…"

"What party?""

Millie smiled.

"The one that is right before Founder's Day in the center of town…in several days."

Claire thought she might check it out even if she didn't have a date.

* * *

Michaela and Amelia walked to the mercantile to pick up some items. She thought getting out in the fresh air was what her patient needed. Amelia had been doing so much better though she still didn't remember much about herself…well anything really except bits and pieces here and there.

"Loren got a new shipment of glass bottles," Michaela said, "I think I'll get some for the clinic. I use them for medicine."

Amelia smiled.

"This is a nice town…lots of businesses and people, families…"

Michaela narrowed her eyes.

"Yes…does that seem strange to you?"

Amelia looked at her.

"I don't know…for some reason it does feel different."

"Maybe you're from a much smaller town," Michaela said, "but there's so many of them especially mining towns."

"I imagine…"

Suddenly Amelia looked up and saw a man with long brown hair and thought it might be Sully. But then he turned around and she saw it wasn't him.

But what she saw looked suddenly familiar. She just stared at him and Michaela noticed.

"Oh that's Hank Lawson, he owns the saloon and well, he rough around the edges to say the least."

"Hank Lawson…"

"What is it? You don't know him do you?"

Amelia didn't respond still looking at the man who suddenly glanced in their direction. His eyes widened and he walked over to them. Michaela wondered what was going on in front of her. Then something happened that stunned her. Hank walked up to them, showing a look in his eyes she didn't see often.

Astonishment, covering a myriad of other emotions.

"Amelia, is that you?"

Michaela looked at him and at her.

"You two know each other?"

Amelia just looked at him.

"Do I know you? Have we met?"

Hank snorted.

"Met…sweetheart it was a lot more personal than that?"

Michaela's eyes widened. _Sweetheart_?

Amelia looked like she was trying to sort out the man in front of her. But Hank looked agitated to say the least.

"Amelia…you don't remember me? I'd have thought that you'd remember me after you ran off with my brother."

"Your brother?"

Hank spat.

"Yeah, Pierce…Pierce Lawson…"

Amelia thought hard…now something was sounding more familiar.

"I'm married?"

Hank folded his arms.

"Damn straight…you ran off and married him right after…you don't remember anything?"

She shook her head.

Michaela spoke up.

"Amelia was ambushed by some outlaws. She and a woman named Pearl. She hit her head and is suffering from amnesia."

"Hot damn, well maybe this will trigger your memory. You told me that you loved me after we…and then the next thing you disappear and I read that you got married to that no good con artist brother of mine."

Michaela stepped in between them.

"Hank I know you're upset but I can't have you badgering my patient."

He glowered, clearly not happy. Then Michaela saw the silver lining.

"Hank…so this man Pierce Lawson married Amelia…and if she's still married then she'll share that name too."

"Yeah so?"

Michaela brightened.

"That means we'll have more information to wire out. Maybe we can even locate this Pierce Lawson and have him travel here to help her."

Hank vetoed that quickly.

"You send a wire you better add I'll knock him dead if I see him."

"Hank…"

"I mean it. He stole my woman from me."

Amelia put her hands on her hips glaring at him.

"I'm not any man's woman," she said, "I might not remember much but I do know that."

Michaela smiled.

"I hear you…I'm married to the most wonderful man in the world but I'm certainly _not_ his woman either."

Hank stared at Amelia.

"This isn't over yet. You stay in town you'll find that out…"

Michaela interjected.

"Hank…maybe you could help her jog some memories that will help her remember more about her. I mean gently jog them, much more so than you're doing now…"

She saw something in Hank's eyes that meant he considered her proposal. Somehow this woman had really meant something to him at some time in his life.

"Well…okay I'll try…can't guarantee anything if you promise not to bring Pierce here because I will kill him."

Michaela nodded.

"Very well…drop by tomorrow morning and we can get started."

Amelia looked at Hank not so sure about it but she didn't want to walk around without her memories forever so finally she nodded.

"Okay I'll do it."


	13. Chapter 13

**Closer to Colorado Springs**

Ethan sipped his water after eating some jerky stashed away in his saddle bag. They'd stopped for lunch finding it not as hot as the previous day, probably because they were going through a mountain pass. Cooper had been complaining all morning about the steepness of the grades which had the horses struggling on some stretches until they reached the flats again. Ethan had no patience for whiners not when pressed for time so he pushed on even harder.

"Damn, you never let up do you?"

Ethan looked over at Cooper.

"Not about things that matter."

Cooper picked at his jerky, only hunger driving him to eat it at all.

"This Amelia matters to you that much," he said, "What if she's not in Colorado Springs?"

"Then I'll keep looking…"

Cooper shook his head.

"You got it bad…course I felt the same way about Charlotte. We had three children after all. Did I tell you she was a midwife? Damn shame her life ended the way it did."

Ethan sighed.

"You'd already abandoned her and the children long before she died. If you loved her, why did you do that?"

Cooper bristled.

"It's…complicated."

"It always is…when it comes to men like you…and Robert Carroll but I think it's real simple. You just are a gutless coward, siring children who you don't own up to…because you're off to the next adventure."

"I'm not…gutless. You don't even know me."

"I know men like you. My sister married one."

Cooper snickered.

"How many times have you been married Ethan?"

"Never."

"My point exactly…why talk about something you know nothing about? I mean you were engaged once to Amelia but never quite made it to the altar before she walked out on you."

Ethan's jaw tightened not wanting to be reminded of that.

"Yet you still ran off to Reno simply because she sent you a wire…which could been about anything. By the time you arrived, she was gone."

"She took off with a woman she was trying to help and is heading east."

"Maybe heading east…and there's a whole lot of women at the Cactus Flower that have seen trouble."

Ethan knew that, knowing the dangerous side for a woman working in a saloon. He'd frequented enough of them while a gunslinger and dealt with them as a marshal. He'd wondered what got into Amelia's head to try to help one woman's escape. He guessed he'd find out when he caught up to them…unless the bad men got to them first.

"I think we best get a move on," he said, standing up, "We got a long day riding ahead."

Cooper seemed more reluctant to get back on his horse but he got up, shaking his head.

"You do have it bad Ethan," he said, "but a woman will always want more from you than you can give her and she'll wind up breaking your heart…again."

* * *

**Colorado Springs**

Amelia shook her head.

"I don't remember anything about a Hank Lawson at all. I don't remember that being part of my name, or being married."

Michaela smiled.

"What do you remember?"

They were back at the clinic sitting and eating the midday meal.

"I remember…wide open spaces…horses…a boat in the middle of a huge ocean…and I had a dream about being shot by a man."

Michaela nodded.

"That might explain the bullet scar. Whoever removed it did a very nice job."

Amelia furrowed her brow.

"I…there was a little boy…I had to protect him so I ran into the middle of the street without thinking. Is he my son?"

"Maybe…or you just reacted to a child in danger. Do you remember who shot you?"

Amelia frowned.

"I don't know…a man picked me up and took me somewhere…he held my hand and kept telling me not to die. Is that this Pierce Lawson that's brothers with that man Hank?"

"Hopefully he'll help you remember more of your life," Michaela said, "though I do have some concerns with you spending time with him."

"Why?"

Michaela paused.

"Because he's a rough man…I do believe there's a part of him that's softer than his harsh exterior but he's done some bad things…most of the town's folks keep him at a distance."

Amelia fell silent.

"But if he can help you, then I'll support it. You really need to get your memories back so you can return home to your life. There's got to be people who are worried about you and are out looking."

"I hope so…but I don't know for sure. Perhaps if I remembered any of them…but it's hard not to feel alone in the world right now."

Michaela reached over to rest a hand on Amelia's shoulder.

"That's not uncommon in cases of amnesia I've read about in journals," she said, "There's still not a lot we know about it let alone how to treat it."

Amelia smiled.

"I trust you to do what's best. I'll be careful with Hank…but if he's a key to my past then maybe that'll help me find out who I am right now."

* * *

Matthew and Millie were walking together outside his office. She'd dropped by after Claire returned to the hotel and Matthew offered to show her around the town.

They'd just met up with Jake and Dorothy who seemed friendly enough. Matthew offered to show her the church.

Then up walked Hank. Matthew looked at him warily as he always did…because enough of the time the saloon owner was up to no good.

"What's up Hank?"

The other man sighed, looking troubled. That caught Matthew's attention.

"Is there a problem with the saloon?"

Hank scowled.

"No it's a woman. You've ever had a woman catch your eye, warm you up and then gut you like a fish?"

Matthew felt taken aback.

"No…no I haven't. Though I've heard of women who kill men."

"I don't mean cut then up, I mean mess with their heads."

Matthew still felt puzzle by Hank's uncharacteristic behavior.

"No…what are you talking about?"

Hank paused.

"She's back…the woman who ran off to marry my brother," he said, "She's right here in town."

"Who's in town?"

"Amelia…Amelia Lawson…"

Matthew furrowed his brow and then his eyes widened.

"You mean the woman who's lost her memory," he said, "You know her?"

"Damn straight…or I thought I did," Hank said, "She worked for my father after we settled in Texas for a spell. Prettiest thing I'd seen. Course my brother Pierce wanted her too and what he want, he usually got. That was years ago."

Matthew knew that Hank had originally been Hans Lawsonstrom who'd been born of immigrant parents after they'd come to America. They'd done what was usually done and shortened the surname to fit in their new country. The man had his softer moments but they were few and very far in between.

"So she married your brother instead of you?"

Hank grew more agitated and Millie reacted by stepping backward. Matthew knew he had to proceed carefully with him.

"Sure did. Then they ran off. Pierce always said he wanted to travel to places. He was the golden child and I was the troublemaker. But he was a snake underneath all his nice clothes and smooth talking and if he shows his face here…"

Matthew put a hand up.

"Hank…there will be no violence here."

"I don't think he'll show anyway," Hank said, "and I don't think he's out looking for her either."

Matthew sighed.

"I'll put the new information in my next round of wires sent out. I did get a response from Reno that a marshal out there was looking for a woman. Not Reno's marshal which is odd but another one…from a town called Paradise."

Hank made a face.

"That's no place for a woman like her," he said, "It's a ghost town now. I'm getting some saloon girls from those parts."

"I'll see what comes back," he said, "Let's go to the wire office. I want you to meet Horace."

Millie looked all too eager to go and leave Hank behind her.


	14. Chapter 14

Now Ethan Cord just wanted to kill Ethan Cooper. Whether slowly or quickly he couldn't decide but the man was driving him crazy. He had stopped claiming his horse had caught a stone but when Ethan checked the sorrel gelding he found nothing. Shooting Cooper, a look he got back on his horse and they kept riding.

An hour later, Cooper claimed to be too saddle sore in certain areas and Ethan just shook his head and said that taking some time off from getting friendly with saloon girls would take care of that.

"I don't carouse with them," Cooper insisted, "I'm just a gambling man."

Ethan didn't doubt that. He just didn't seem to be good at it judging by the fact that he didn't have enough money to buy a train ticket from Reno to Denver. Ethan figured he'd be the type of gambler that would always be one step ahead of lying destitute in a gutter or getting beaten up or worse by other players when he couldn't pay up.

"You'd best keep up or I'm leaving you behind."

"I bet you she's not even in Colorado Springs," he said, "She could be in Boise or Wichita instead."

Ethan kept his eye on the trail. He knew the area they passed through often had bands of outlaws hiding out or stashing their goods inside caves or empty mine shafts.

"The women left you…time to move on don't you think?"

Ethan looked behind him.

"Quiet down…you don't want to attract attention on this part of the trail unless you want to get shot off your horse or your throat slit."

Cooper fell silent then and Ethan breathed easier. If the man could just stop talking all the way to Colorado Springs then that'd be perfect. The trail was in decent shape, so was the weather and they were making good time today.

He didn't envy what lay ahead for Cooper when his children saw him again. It seemed they had seen the truth, in that he'd been more concerned about getting his hands on some money for gambling than in their welfare let alone being a father to them.

Ethan couldn't imagine abandoning his child. He'd gone through enough of that growing up with Lucy. He figured the Cooper children would send their wayward father packing sooner than he could open his mouth and spin a tale of how he'd become a changed man.

Hopefully, they'd know they found themselves a good home with this female doctor and her husband and just tell him to get lost.

He hoped he'd find Amelia there too. It'd be the first time in nearly a year that he'd seen her since she took off.

When he saw her what would he say to her? It'd broken his heart when she'd left him but he'd had time to think about it including when sitting in the porch swing at her empty house where they'd done some of their courting.

Besides she'd wired him to meet her in Reno. That had to mean something. He just didn't know what.

* * *

**Colorado Springs**

Michaela was in her favorite place in the world right now, the arms of her husband. They'd had a rare dinner out at the restaurant and then some time alone at the house, after coming home late while everyone else slept.

Afterward, they came back down to earth feeling better than they had in a while. Both of them had been so busy, she with her new patient and he with the monument he was building for the Cheyenne.

He stroked her hip underneath the covers.

"Katie's almost two, can you believe it?"

She smiled against his chest.

"I know…time does fly doesn't it. It seemed just like yesterday she was born in the wilderness and then when we came home, Jake complained about her not having a lot of hair."

Sully chuckled.

"She's got a full head of hair now," he said, "and she's sure picking up her words. She'll be off to school before we know it."

Michaela had mixed feelings about that. She enjoyed Katie as a baby and then a toddler, she knew she'd enjoy her just as much as a girl but she'd miss having her close to her…while she was at home…or at the clinic in town.

"You thinking about giving her a brother or sister?"

She sighed.

"I know we've been talking about it but with my workload," she said, "Perhaps when she's a little older."

Sully nodded.

"I think Katie should be the youngest for a while longer."

Michaela smiled. She remembered what it'd been like to grow up in her own household back in Boston. Her favorite sister had been her oldest, Rebecca and she'd fought the most with Marjorie but losing her during the diphtheria epidemic and been one of the hardest experiences in her life. She did want her daughter to have a sibling to grow up with closer to her in age even if they did spend part of it fighting with each other.

She and Marjorie had made their peace, respecting each other's differences and had shared some special times before her death, leaving her feeling blessed.

Sully pulled her closer knowing that her sudden quiet meant that she was remembering Marjorie again. She settled happily against him as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Jake Slicker sat in the Golden Nugget having a Scotch the minute the morning became afternoon. Even the job as town mayor didn't give him much to do so he spent a lot of his spare time at the saloon he co-owned with Hank.

He kept out of the brothel side of it leaving that to his partner. It wouldn't be fitting for a mayor to be involved in such a sordid trade in a traditionally Christian town. The Reverend shook his head whenever he encountered him knowing that side of it. Jake was just so stunned that the Reverend knew it was him despite having been blinded by illness not too long ago.

Hank walked by him looking unusually tidy in a suit that must have been stashed away in the back of a storeroom for years. He'd even groomed his thick long hair and what was that smell? Was Hank using cologne?

"Where you heading Hank and why you all gussied up like you're heading to the spring dance?"

Hank just cast him a surly look.

"You want to take this outside. I don't want to have to replace anymore bar stools."

Jake shook his hand preferring a quiet afternoon with some alcohol to a brawl out in the middle of the street with a man who didn't fight fair.

"I'm not starting anything honest. I just don't see you dressed up like that and got curious. No crime in that."

Hank sighed.

"I'm heading to Michaela's clinic to help with a patient."

Now that really intrigued Jake because he didn't often hear Hank admitting that he was doing anything to help anyone besides himself.

"Which patient?"

"Amelia Lawson…"

"Amelia who?"

Hank looked impatient and in a hurry to be out of there. Whoever this Amelia was, she must have assumed a major role in his life somehow.

"Amelia Lawson…"

"She your sister?"

Hank shook his head.

"Sister in law. She ran off and married my brother Pierce."

Jake felt lost.

"You have a brother named Pierce?"

"I do but he's a no good cheat and liar," he said, "and women stealer."

Jake chuckled.

"I got to meet this guy. Is he coming to see you?"

Hank's eyes hardened and that told Jake not to push the issue. Obviously there was bad blood between him and his brother.

"He shows up here he's a dead man."

"So what's his wife doing here?"

Hank sighed again.

"She's got amnesia. Forgot who she is. Since I knew her, Michaela thinks I can help her get her memory back."

Jake gave him a sly look.

"Taking her down memory lane? You coveted your brother's wife?"

Hank scowled.

"I knew her first," he said, "Pierce swept her off her feet with crazy talk and she married him."

Jake shrugged.

"If she doesn't remember she was married to him then this is your second chance."

Hank just looked at Jake in a way definitely not friendly before he headed out of the saloon.

* * *

Amelia sat at the clinic sipping some tea. Her head had stopped hurting but her memories still eluded her. She wondered if this man named Hank who apparently shared her last name could help her recover them.

But she remembered Michaela's warning and his attitude. Surly seemed to be putting it mildly when it came to his demeanor. How could she have ever been involved with a man like that, especially after hearing that he owned a saloon that included a brothel?

It just didn't seem to make sense to her. But then she'd been told that the woman that'd been with her when she got ambushed had been working at a brothel in Reno. Did that mean that she'd worked in one herself? But then she had a husband named Pierce Lawson who she didn't remember.

In her dreams she saw another man that had been sitting by her bed imploring her not to die. Dark hair, brown eyes and a soft voice. Somehow she didn't think he was her husband.

Michaela walked in carrying Katie who had been fussy that morning.

"You ready to spend time with Hank?"

Amelia nodded.

"I'm somewhat nervous about it but I really want…I need to find out who I am and what I'm doing here."

Michaela poured herself some tea.

"Fair enough. I hope he can help you. He really seems to want to try. You don't remember anything about him?"

Amelia shook her head.

"I wish I did but I don't…nothing at all. There's a man but I know it's not him…and I don't think it's my husband, Hank's brother. It doesn't make any sense."

Michaela rested her hand on Amelia's shoulder.

"It will…you'll find a missing piece to the puzzle of your life and you'll make a breakthrough. It could happen at any time even when you don't expect it. At least that's what the journals state."

Amelia tried to process it all but it was just so difficult. Hopefully meeting with Hank would get the process started at least.

But she felt so nervous about it and him. He played a key part in her past, she believed that but what?

Michaela sat and waited with her for his arrival.

* * *

**Denver **

The man looked at the bounty hunter who'd brought his posse from Pueblo where they'd spent some time after the ambush outside Colorado Springs.

Where they'd last seen both Amelia and Pearl. He grew impatient with the posse. He knew he had to prove himself in Reno to feed his political ambitions in his new town. Amelia had made a damn fool out of him and the owners of the Cactus Flower

"I gave you a simple job to do and you bungled it," he said, "Now I need you to go out and finish it."

The bounty hunter sighed.

"Those women…they got the jump on us," he said, "You didn't tell me you put a bounty on Amelia Lawson."

"You didn't tell me that you knew her and she'd recognize her."

The bounty hunter shrugged.

"It's a smaller country than I thought," he said, "I didn't think I'd see her kind anywhere near a brothel."

The man gritted his teeth.

"She got it in her head to help Pearl escape," he said, "Now we got to go find her and take her back to Reno to work off her contract."

"And Amelia?"

The man smiled.

"I want to deal with her personally myself."

The bounty hunter nodded.

"I'll take my men out to Colorado Springs as soon as we freshen the horses and get supplies," he said, "We'll get the both of them or my name's not Johnny Ryan."


	15. Chapter 15

**Denver**

Ethan Cord stopped by the saloon in Denver right next to the hotel where he'd be staying with Ethan Cooper. The man had begged to spend the night in a comfortable hotel room rather than outdoors with the stars and the coyotes and when it started to rain in the late afternoon, Ethan finally agreed.

Cooper promised he'd pay back his share as soon as he got some cash but Ethan seriously doubted that. He also made sure he kept Cooper busy enough cleaning the tack for both horses so he couldn't go looking for a floating poker game.

Ethan felt restless but at least he knew he'd reach Colorado Springs by late afternoon or early evening. Then he headed out to the restaurant to get a bite to eat before making it an early night. He told Cooper that rain or shine they'd be heading out early to make up some time.

For some reason, Cooper didn't seem to be in as much of a hurry to get to Colorado Springs to see his children as much as Ethan was to figure out if Amelia was there. He'd wired Dakota and Claire in Paradise to tell them he'd be in Colorado Springs for a spell and not to worry about him.

The food was delicious and he got into a conversation with a familiar looking man that he'd met a while back.

L. Frank Baum smiled when he saw Ethan and extended his hand.

"I remember you. You're the man with the crazy fiancée and the rambunctious children…"

Ethan winced remembering the adventure they'd all shared that involved breaking him out of the most notorious prison ever built.

"I'm a town marshal now back in Paradise and the children are doing just fine."

Baum frowned.

"You marry that spirited woman of yours?"

Ethan shook his head.

"I'm looking for her and I'll see her soon…what have you been up to?"

Baum smiled.

"I was investing in theater. I've written some plays but damn place burned down. So now I'm a reporter out in Chicago."

Ethan nodded.

"What you doing here then?"

"I'm working on a series of articles, an expose really on the corruption of the government. It's so far removed from the people and the politicians even further distanced."

"Sounds like Reno…that's where I hoped to find Amelia but she'd taken off by then."

Baum shrugged.

"I'm sure you'll find her and you'll do what's right," he said, "Marriage is one of the things I ran away from it but my wife, Maud she's a spirited woman like yours. Never a dull moment indeed."

Ethan didn't know what the future held for him and Amelia. Hopefully he'd find out.

* * *

**Colorado Springs **

Matthew walked out of the wire office after Horace gave him the latest batch of messages. He'd asked Horace to send out more wires to cities like Denver, Wichita and even Chicago. Somewhere there had to be someone who knew more about Amelia.

Claire and Millie ran into him as he left the office, sifting through the messages. Millie smiled at him.

"What's so interesting?"

He glanced up at her.

"Oh I sent out some wires hoping to find someone who can give us more information on Ma's patient. She hurt her head and can't remember much."

Millie's eyes widened.

"You mean she doesn't remember her own life."

"Only bits and pieces of it," Matthew said, "She and another woman were found after getting ambushed by outlaws on the trail outside of town."

Claire sighed.

"How awful. Is she going to get her memory back?"

Matthew shrugged.

"Ma doesn't know yet. It's been over a week now and not much has come back. Just her name is Amelia."

Claire frowned.

"I knew an Amelia but she left Paradise some time ago," she said, "My uncle and she were engaged to be married but they broke it off. My uncle got hurt bad in a shooting, nearly died and she left to go traveling after that."

Millie frowned.

"I didn't know that was her name. But surely she must be out having a good time somewhere else far away from here."

Claire shook her head.

"I know Uncle Ethan's heart was broken over it. He's finally coming out of it or he was until he went to Reno on business but it was to see her."

Matthew sighed.

"Probably a lot of women with that name. It's not uncommon and it's a big country. I just hope one of the lawmen reading these wires will at least be suspicious enough to want to find out more information to help get her back with family."

Millie frowned.

"It must be awful not knowing who you are and how you got here…must be frightening too."

Claire imagined that was true and she felt for the poor woman. She hadn't heard from Ethan because she'd left Paradise before he'd wired back any news and he hadn't known she'd gone to Colorado Springs. She didn't know how happy he'd be about her taking off like that.

But she wouldn't have to find out for a while at least. By the time he figured it out, she'd be on her way home.

* * *

Amelia folded her arms looking at Hank.

"I most certainly will not. I don't want to be alone with you."

He sighed, sitting next to where she'd sat until she'd gotten on her feet.

"We wouldn't be alone. We'd be at the restaurant eating supper," he said, "Give us a chance to talk and get to know each other."

She narrowed her eyes.

"I thought one of us knew the other."

He smiled.

"That is true. I know you, all of you and I'm sure when you get your memories back, you'll remember it too."

Amelia felt confused. The man in front of her just didn't look familiar to her. He didn't match the man inside her head, not that she knew what that man looked like. Just bits and pieces of him like everything else…it was more of a feeling.

"I don't know you Hank Lawson. I don't…there is someone but I think it's you…and I'm not sure it's your brother either."

Hank glowered.

"It'd better not be my brother. He's not the kind of man that sticks around a woman very long. For all you know, you might not be married now."

She considered that.

"True…I don't know either way," she said, "All I remember is a man telling me that I couldn't leave him and I said he couldn't make me stay."

"That's what happened with us Amelia before you ran off with Pierce. I told you not to go with him…"

Amelia digested that but the confusion remained with her. She hated not being able to remember almost every detail of her life. Just the men confused her, Hank, his brother Pierce and…some man wearing a long coat and a worn hat.

"So you…and I…"

His grin widened.

"Oh yeah…we'd gone riding together out to search for some horses," he said, "You're a hell of a rider and you sure know how to shoot."

That surprised her. Not the riding part as she'd been doing that before the ambush but she didn't remember firing a gun.

"I had a cabin that I lived in during the summer time," he said, "after I came home from working on another ranch for a bastard of a foreman."

She held up her hand.

"I don't know if I want to hear the rest right now."

He shrugged.

"We can talk about it later or I can show you…"

She felt anger fill her from some unknown place.

"I wouldn't dare and I'll drop you if you even try it."

Rather than insulted, he seemed pleased with her spiritedness.

"Now that's the Amelia I know…a little spitfire. Guess you remember that part don't you? Even if you don't remember the night we…"

"Stop it…not one more word. Just get out…"

She pointed to the door and he didn't move.

"Or what?"

Her resolve surprised her, how much she wanted him to leave.

"I'll find the nearest gun and I'll shoot you."

Right then Colleen walked into the clinic and her eyes widened watching them both.


	16. Chapter 16

**Colorado Springs**

Colleen looked at Michaela.

"Yes, she said he'd just shoot him Ma. I heard it as I walked right in the room."

The doctor frowned.

"That didn't sound like it went very well. We don't know what the relationship was between the two of them in the past."

"Doesn't sound like they got along very well."

"No it doesn't. We're going to have to be very careful in the future bringing the two of them together."

Colleen sighed.

"It's hardly the first time that someone threatened to shoot Hank."

Michaela went to put Katie down for a nap in her little bed she kept for her at the clinic. The patient load had been light today just as it had been lately. But then she still felt tired from the last time typhoid had ripped through the town and it hadn't been long since the diphtheria epidemic that took Marjorie and Colleen's best friend Becky away from all of them.

"I know but there must be something in their past that Amelia might not remember except for how it's making her feel about him. Amnesia works in strange ways in some patients. I'll have to do more reading on it."

"Do you think Dr. Cook can help you?"

Michaela caught the hopefulness in Colleen's voice having figured out that she was sweet on him.

"He'll be in Denver for the rest of the week," she said, "but when he gets back."

"Oh he'll be back in time for the pre-Founder's Day dance," Colleen said, "at least that's what he told me."

"Oh he did. Okay then I'll consult on him about it then."

Colleen went to fetch more water and Michaela went to sit down thinking. She hadn't had a chance to talk to Amelia about what had happened…or Hank. Both had left by the time she'd come back from taking some food out to Sully at his grove of trees.

Cloud Dancing had been there helping him and he'd asked her again about training to be a medicine woman, saying it was her calling. She protested again saying that her training and experience had been in more traditional medicine like that of her father before her. Then she'd kissed her husband goodbye and headed back to town.

"Oh Ma…Dorothy's doing an article on Founder's Day and wants to get your views on it. Brian's helping her by interviewing town folks about it."

Michaela smiled.

"I don't know what to say…it's certainly a fun time for the town and great for commemorating its history…but it seems like there's too much turmoil leading up to it."

"She says that has to do with the feud."

"What feud?"

"You know the one with Paradise. That's where those two girls Claire and Millie staying at the hotel are from. They came out here to observe how we celebrate it."

Michaela appeared to digest that. There were still things about the town she didn't know yet but she hadn't heard of any feud with another town.

"I also ran into Horace," Colleen continued, "He said he got a wire last night that Paradise's marshal was coming to town and got all excited about it."

"That's interesting I wonder what that's all about."

Colleen looked concerned.

"It must be about the feud," she said, "Do you think there's going to be trouble?"

Michaela shook her head.

"I wouldn't think so. Any disagreement between the two towns couldn't be that serious. He might be coming here on other business."

"I guess…his name's Ethan Cord and he's supposed to be in town later today or tonight. He'll be staying at the hotel."

Michaela grew more concerned.

"I'd read about him. He used to be a notorious gunfighter who's was in prison and was broken out. It said something about him hooking up with the likes of Wyatt Earp and Bats Masterson."

Colleen nodded.

"I know them. We studied them in school. Oh it'll be exciting to meet him. He must have lots of stories to tell."

"He may not want to tell them Colleen. Not if he's here on official business."

The younger girl sighed.

"I wonder what it might be. It'll be exciting to find out."

Michaela didn't think that was quite the word for it. She thought he might be bringing trouble instead.

* * *

Amelia walked down the street feeling uncomfortable in her dress. It hung a bit loosely on her but that couldn't he helped. It's not like she had brought her clothes with her when she wound up in Colorado Springs without her memory.

Her mind still spun from her time with Hank that had led to her threatening to shoot him if she could get her hands on a gun. What had that been about? She didn't know whether or not that meant she'd handled them in her life. Hank said she'd been a crack shot and yet she didn't know if she believed him. She didn't even know if he spoke the truth to her about anything involving the two of them. Maybe he was just taking advantage of her state of mind to get something from her.

She rolled her eyes thinking she knew what he seemed to want from her. He as much said that they'd been involved each other and shared intimacies. But they hadn't been married! She'd wound up wed to his brother. Oh it was so confusing. What kind of woman she must be to give herself to one man and marry another! Then in her dreams…she'd seen more like sensed another man who didn't seem to be either brother so who was this man and where did he fit?

Her head ached just from trying to sort it out. She looked up and saw a building which looked like a bank. She felt drawn to it without knowing why, walking up its steps and going inside it. Sure enough it was a bank, with windows and tellers waiting on customers. A young man stood near one of the windows and when he saw Amelia, he smiled.

"Good morning…how may I help you?"

She looked around the room.

"This is a bank."

"Yes it certainly is. It's my bank."

She nodded.

"Who are you?"

He smiled not put off by her question.

"I'm Prescott A. Lodge the third. Besides owning and running the bank, I built a hotel and spa outside of town. When I'm not running the bank, I'm there."

"You sound like a busy man."

"I am but I've got time for other pursuits," he said, "And you're…"

She smiled back at him.

"I'm Amelia…I'm not sure about the last name yet. I have…"

He nodded.

"Oh you're the amnesiac. I heard about your perplexing series of events that brought you here. I trust Michaela is taking good care of you?"

She nodded.

"She's a good woman and a fine doctor even though we don't agree on everything."

Amelia digested that. He seemed nice enough and the fact he owned a bank intrigued her for some reason.

"I grew up in Boston, went to Harvard," he said, "but I needed some adventure so I hopped a train and wound up here. I'm a good businessman no matter what you might hear around town."

Amelia arched a brow.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said, "I haven't met everyone in town yet just Dr. Quinn and her family, Robert E. and Grace…and then there's Hank."

Preston made a face.

"Ah Hank…did you know I beat him in a fight?"

"Oh did you?"

He nodded.

"My father taught me how to box and having four older brothers honed my skills."

Amelia chuckled, shaking her head.

"A banker who's also a boxer. I suppose you don't run into those often."

He sighed.

"No I suppose you don't."

She wondered what she had been doing in her life before it had brought her here. Somehow she knew she must have been working, maybe owned a business. What had her husband done for a living?

"Well did you want to open an account while you are here?"

"I don't have any money to put in it," she said, "but it looks like a very nice bank."

He smiled with pride.

"Yes indeed. It was dilapidated when I bought it but I spared no expense in fixing it up."

"I can see that.

While talking to him, something nagged at the back of her mind but she didn't know what or why.

* * *

Ethan Cord and Ethan Cooper rode into Colorado Springs at last. It hadn't changed much since Ethan had been there last except for several buildings had been fixed up. He saw the hotel ahead, the nicest looking one not far away from a saloon called the Golden Nugget. That made him frown because as far as he knew Colorado Springs was supposed to be a "dry" town, the nearest saloon being in Manitou Springs. He wondered if had been allowed to operate while the law looked the other way.

He got off his horse and looked at Cooper.

"Go check on the rooms," he said, "I've given you enough to pay for one night. After that you're on your own."

"What about paying for you?"

Ethan knew better than to have him do that knowing he was liable to gamble it off in the nearest poker game probably at the Golden Nugget.

Cooper nodded and went to do that while Ethan headed to the sheriff's office to check in. Matthew sat at the desk, looking awfully young to Ethan. But he knew that appearances could be deceiving and no count on how quickly a boy might grow up to be a man in the West.

"You're the Sheriff?"

Matthew got up and walked towards Ethan, extending his hand.

"Yes I am. My name's Matthew Cooper. Welcome to town."

Ethan's eyes widened at the last name. This must be one of Cooper's children that he abandoned. He wouldn't tell him that his father was back in town, let Cooper deal with his own mess on his own. Ethan had enough on his plate.

"You're packing weapons?"

Ethan nodded.

"We don't allow guns in Colorado Springs but since you're a marshal, I can make an exception. Horace told me to expect you."

"I expect he would. I have to tell you gun control seldom works in these parts. I can understand the reasoning. But outlaws don't abide by them."

Matthew sighed.

"I promised myself I'd do that after I was elected sheriff," he said, "You see I shot someone by accident."

"That happens. Done it myself. Shot an innocent woman who was shielding one of my boys in a gunfight."

"Must have been rough. Some of the town folks don't like it."

"I'd be willing to bet some of those town folks are carrying weapons."

"You're probably right but it's still the law."

Ethan digested that.

"I'm here looking for a couple of women," he said, "They were heading this way."

Matthew nodded.

"Okay, you have names for them?"

"I do. Amelia Lawson and a woman named Pearl."

Matthew's eyes lit up.

"There's an Amelia here and I've met Pearl too," he said, "They were both ambushed outside of town. Hank and Jake scared the outlaws off."

"Are they all right?"

Matthew nodded.

"Amelia banged up her head some and Pearl wasn't hurt."

"Where are they?"

"They've been staying with Ma…I mean Dr. Michaela Quinn."

Ethan nodded.

"I heard of her. She's raising three children as her own after their mama died. You must be one of them."

"Yes I am. My sister, Colleen and my brother Matthew are the others. Our mama was the town's midwife but she got snake bit and died."

"What about your father?"

Matthew made a face.

"Don't care to ever see him again," he said, "All he cared about was the money never us. I guess you can't choose your parents."

"No you sure can't. So where's Dr. Quinn's homestead? "

"Just outside of town. But she and Amelia are most likely at her clinic in town right now."

Ethan thanked Matthew and went outside to go find her. But as he left, he ran smack into a young woman.

Claire.


	17. Chapter 17

**Colorado Springs**

Ethan had grabbed the woman's arms to keep her from falling and hadn't realized it was his niece Claire until he looked at her.

"Uncle Ethan…"

He was shocked to see her here when she was supposed to be back in Paradise looking after her brothers with John Taylor.

"Claire what in blazes are you doing in Colorado Springs? I thought I left you to look after the boys and the ranch."

She sighed, seeing that he wasn't happy with her.

"John Taylor and Clancy are seeing to them," she said, "I came here with Millie for Founder's day. Mr. Axelrod and Mr. Amos were complaining about the one here being better and the feud. I just wanted to find out more about it on my own."

He ran a hand through his hair.

"Where are you staying?"

"Millie and I have a room at the hotel but if I need money, I can tutor the children. There's a lot more of them here than back home."

"I know…Colorado Springs is more settled than Paradise will ever be."

Claire frowned.

"Uncle Ethan why are you here? I thought you were back in Reno with Amelia."

"I went there to see her but she wasn't there. She's here in town."

Claire's eyes widened.

"She is…I haven't seen her anywhere. Wait a minute, I did hear that they found a woman with that name who was ambushed."

"I heard that too."

"They didn't know who she was. She hurt her head and is confused."

"I'm going to find her. She's supposed to be at the clinic. I need to talk to her."

Claire sighed.

"I'll go with you. It's this way."

They walked down the street and then across to where the clinic was located. She took him inside where they saw Michaela and Colleen cleaning medical tools in what smelled like alcohol. They both looked up at them.

Michaela got up from her chair.

"Hi maybe I help you? I'm Dr. Michaela Quinn."

Ethan nodded.

"I know. I'm Ethan Cord and I think you've met my niece Claire. I'm the marshal from Paradise."

"I see…are you here on business?"

"Partly. I was tracking two women who left Reno very fast on horseback. I was told by a Sheriff Cooper that they're both here. In fact, one of the women, Amelia Lawson is in your clinic."

Michaela's eyes lit up.

"Oh yes…Amelia's been treated here for a head injury. But she's not in at the moment."

"How is she? How badly was she hurt?"

Michaela sighed.

"Not too badly and she's mending quickly but she's very confused from it. She doesn't remember everything."

"I need to see her. She wired me from Reno to meet her there but when I arrived, she'd taken off."

Michaela tilted her face.

"She's out walking, getting some fresh air and exercise," she said, "How well do you know her?"

"Very well."

"You're not her husband are you?"

He shook his head.

"She's not married. She divorced Pierce over a year ago. Not that he made it easy for her but I got him to surrender the papers when I saved his skin in Virginia City."

Michaela digested that.

"Pierce has a brother here named Hank who owns the Golden Nugget Saloon."

"I saw it. I'm staying in the hotel next door. Has he seen Amelia?"

Michaela nodded.

"He did and it didn't go very well I'm afraid," she said, "I'd hoped that he could help her remember better but she just got angry with him. There's some history between the two of them."

Ethan wondered what that might be. There was so much about his ex-fiancée's life that she hadn't told him. Not that he'd encouraged it, he didn't go around asking people's questions about their backgrounds.

"I best go try to find her then," he said, "Thank you for your help Dr. Quinn."

She smiled.

"Call me Michaela or Mike. We're not so formal around here."

He left the clinic with Claire behind him.

* * *

Amelia walked down the street and frowned when she saw Hank up ahead heading in her direction. He saw her before she could change directions. She still bristled from their encounter, and his claim that they'd shared intimacies.

He looked almost contrite.

"Look Amelia I'm sorry about what I said," he said, "but I'm not sorry about what happened between us."

She sighed.

"I don't know or remember what if anything happened between us."

"Damn shame. You were a lot younger. You were barely 16 when you married my brother. But then he liked them young and foolish."

She glared at him.

"I'm neither now and I meant what I said about shooting you."

He looked more amused than angry.

"Like I said, you're a spitfire all right. See I liked that about you, but Pierce I'm sure he viewed you as someone to tame, someone to turn into a lady to take to all those fancy parties."

"If I married him, he must have been a damn sight better than you."

He didn't seem nearly as amused by that.

"I'm sure I was better than him in the ways that matter like between the sheets."

She stepped forward to him and without thinking, balled her hand in a fist to punch him. He proved too quick for her and grabbed her hand, holding it easily enough. He bent his face closer.

"I always thought you had a good pair of hands but not for fighting."

She gritted her teeth.

"I'm sure you do. Your mind's in the gutter with the rest of you."

He chuckled.

"All that fire…wasted on my brother who had no use for it. Wherever he is right now, I'm sure he's not looking for you. He bores easily."

She didn't know how to respond to that because she remembered nothing about her husband. So she tried to shake her arm loose from his grip.

"Let me go or I'll…"

"You'll do what?"

Another man's voice entered the conversation.

"Let her go or I'll drop you."

Hank turned his head to see a tall man wearing a long coat and a hat staring at him. He didn't look familiar at all, must have just dropped into town recently. Certainly hadn't been spending his money or time in the saloon.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Name's not important until you let her go."

Hank snarled.

"This isn't your affair stranger. Best move on."

Ethan didn't budge. His eyes hardened. He didn't cotton much to men mishandling women, most especially not the one in front of him.

"You best let her go or I will drop you."

Hank looked at the man and something in his eyes, told him he wasn't to be messed with so he released Amelia.

"Satisfied? Now who the hell are you?"

"My name's Ethan Cord, I'm the marshal from Paradise."

Hank sneered.

"I didn't know there were still people there except a few dried up miners and even more dried up women."

Ethan ignored him and focused on Amelia.

"You okay?"

She nodded, just looking at him.

"I'm fine. Nothing I couldn't handle."

He sighed.

"I got your wire to meet you in Reno but you weren't there. I rode this way looking for you…"

"You did. Why?"

"Because I was worried when I couldn't find you in Reno."

She nodded, processing that information.

"Dr. Quinn said you hit your head.

"I did but I'm fine now. I'm out getting some fresh air and exercise after being cooped up."

He kept looking at her wearing a dress that looked a little big for her, her curly dark hair longer than he remembered. She looked as beautiful as he remembered, yet the way she was looking at him now. He couldn't figure it out.

Something wasn't right.

"Amelia…"

"Yes…"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

She paused, confusion suddenly on her face.

"Because I don't know who you are…what's your name?"

Ethan felt taken aback. Of all the reactions he'd imagined he might face when he saw her he hadn't imagined this one.

"My name…It's Ethan Cord…I'm…you mean you don't know me.?"

She shook her head.

"If I did, I don't remember," she said, "Where did we meet?"

"Back in Paradise," he said, "You lived there for some years and managed the bank there."

She narrowed her eyes.

"I was a banker?"

She didn't find that appealing at all. He nodded.

"You sold it and used the money to travel. You don't remember any of that?"

She frowned again.

"No I don't. None of it."

Hank interjected.

"She doesn't remember you at all Marshal," he said, "So you should just head on back to Paradise."

Ethan knew that's the one thing he wouldn't do. He wouldn't leave Amelia here without any memories. It couldn't be a permanent condition could it? With time, they were bound to return and she would remember everything.

"I'm staying right here."

Hank stepped forward.

"I knew her years before you did," he said, "Before my brother stole her way."

Amelia put her hands on her hips.

"He didn't steal me," she said, "If I married him it's because I wanted to do it."

Hank glowered.

"Pierce is a first class con artist…"

Ethan couldn't argue with that. He'd seen the man in action and so had Amelia even if she didn't remember it now.

"She's not married to him anymore," he said, "They're divorced."

Hank's eyes brightened.

"You sure about that?"

Amelia looked at him.

"We are?"

Ethan nodded. Hank turned to Amelia.

"You know what that means sweetheart?"

Ethan froze.

_Sweetheart?_

Amelia didn't look too receptive.

"It just means I'm not married to my husband anymore."

Hank grinned.

"It means you can go out with me to dinner," he said, "We can get reacquainted."

Amelia looked doubtful.

"I don't think that's wise Hank. I don't remember knowing you at all. That wouldn't be possible."

Ethan stepped in between them.

"Damn straight it's not possible."

Amelia turned on him.

"Excuse me? Who told you that you made my decisions for me?"

The look in her eyes made him take a step backward. She really didn't remember anything about him or when they were together. Somehow he didn't think she'd take the news that they had been engaged too well right now.

"Amelia…"

Then she got this look in her eyes which made her think she did know him.

"Wait a minute…you shot me didn't you?"

Ethan felt confused…then he remembered that he had done that two years ago.

"Amelia it was an accident. A stray bullet from my gun hit you."

Hank glared at Ethan.

"You shot this sweet thing and didn't get hung," he said, "I ought to kill you just for that"

He stepped forward and now Amelia got between them.

"I don't remember it enough to know it was an accident," she said, "and I'm not your 'sweet thing'."

Both men looked at her but she didn't smile at either one. She just walked away from them down the street.

Claire followed her, falling in step.

"Amelia…"

She glanced at her.

"Do I know you?"

"Yeah I'm Ethan's niece. I've got three brothers and we live with him."

"Is he always like that?"

Claire sighed.

"He just cares about you a lot. You don't remember anything?"

Amelia shook her head.

"They're just two strange men trying to get me to choose and I don't know either one."

"Well, you were engaged to my uncle."

Amelia stopped in her tracks.

"Engaged? You mean I got married to one husband, divorced him and then got engaged to another man?"

Claire nodded.

"My goodness…Hank said that I was with him before I left him to marry Pierce. Maybe he is telling the truth."

Claire looked lost. Amelia couldn't blame her. It was her life she was talking about and she felt lost.

She had no idea what to do next.

* * *

**Outside Colorado Springs**

The posse of men stopped to water their horses at a river snaking through a valley between mountain ranges. The man leading them pulled Johnny Ryan aside while the other men tended to the horses.

"You up to this? I heard you're good in a fight but that you're a bit scatter brained."

Ryan nodded.

"I'm the best there's out there," he said, "and I know this woman. She belonged to that Ethan Cord."

The man nodded.

"I know him. If he finds out what I'm up to…I'm trying to keep him out of it."

"Does he know?"

"No… I don't think she ever had a chance to tell him. She left Reno in too much of a hurry and we'd run into him by now. No man tracks better. He learned from the best."

Ryan shrugged.

"I'd like another crack at him," he said, "I'd give anything to teach him a lesson he won't forget after what he did to me."

The man sighed.

"It doesn't matter. I hired you to get that girl back to Kingston. You best think about how we're going to do that."

Ryan nodded.

"I already got a plan. You want to hear more of it? I think you'll like it."

P.J. Brackenhouse looked at his bounty hunter and nodded.

"Don't matter if I like it, as long as it works."


	18. Chapter 18

**Paradise**

Dakota and Charlie went through the wires at the marshal's office. Things were damn quiet in town lately. Ever since the broke up the latest brawl over the outcome of a round of poker, there hadn't been much else to do.

"Let's see…Ethan's on his way to Colorado Springs looking for two women. That sounds exciting for him…oh wait one of them is Amelia."

Dakota shook his head.

"More like trouble. I've never seen a man fall so hard for a woman," he said, "I don't understand it."

Charlie shrugged.

"Neither do I. Wait…it's getting more interesting. There's a posse in Denver that's heading to Colorado Springs too to find two women including a saloon girl out of Reno."

Dakota frowned.

"Wait a minute…you don't suppose."

"Stranger things have happened. Remember this is Amelia you're talking about. She does things her own way."

Dakota knew the truth to that.

"I hope she doesn't get herself into any trouble," he said, "Maybe I should head on out there."

Charlie widened his eyes.

"Why'd you want to do that when you can enjoy the peace and quiet during the day and go carousing and drinking at night?"

Dakota thought about that. The man had a point but then he picked up a wire from Carson City. A man there was tracking the infamous Johnny Ryan through the Rockies. Now Dakota had heard of him by reputation. He knew the man hated Ethan and if the two men ran into each other…but then Ethan was an experienced gunslinger, one of the best in the business even though he'd become a marshal.

Still he might need some backup.

"There's a posse forming for Ryan at Carson City. You think you can handle Paradise by yourself."

Suddenly Charlie looked unsure.

"I don't know…what if all the outlaws start showing up the minute you're gone?"

Dakota leaned back in his chair.

"I could deputize some of the ranchers to help you out."

Charlie thought about it.

"That might work. So when would you be leaving?"

Dakota considered it. He had to pack some food and water and rest up his horse for the long hard ride.

"Maybe by morning. The posse's being led by some ex-gunslinger out of Texas. Didn't catch the name but he's supposed to be real good."

Charlie sighed.

"He'll have to be with Johnny Ryan. Man wore a huge chip on his shoulder and he always swore revenge on Ethan."

Dakota stood up and stretched.

"With me riding out to join the posse, Ethan won't have to worry about running into his old arch enemy."

* * *

**Colorado Springs**

Michaela sighed against Sully as she welcomed home after he'd spent a long day out with Cloud Dancing and some of the braves. He'd broached the subject of Founder's Day to them and Cloud Dancing agreed to talk to some of the elders about it. Sully had left him riding back to the homestead where Michaela and Katie waited for him.

Brian was doing some reporting work for Dorothy in town and Colleen was tidying up at the clinic. She'd gotten a wire from Andrew who said his return to town had been delayed. That left her somewhat unhappy because she'd planned on going to the dance with him.

Michaela knew when she arrived at home, she'd have chamomile tea waiting for her and they'd talk it out well into the night. But she'd remembered what'd it had been like to be that age. Of course she hadn't had time to think about boys she'd been so busy studying to prepare for college and later medical school not to mention helping her father in his clinic with patients. Her mother had fretted about how it took her daughter away from learning how to be a proper young lady in upper Bostonian society.

It took many years before Michaela learned that underneath all the complaints and the concern her mother had been proud of her. It had healed a rift between the two of them.

"So you ready for me to cook up some supper?"

She nodded gratefully to her husband. Katie had been fussy, more than likely teething yet again. Cloud Dancing had taught her a way to remedy that and it had worked wonderfully. Now Katie had settled in her bed for a nap.

"I'm worried about Amelia," she said, "Dorothy told me there was a dustup in the middle of the main street earlier."

Sully nodded.

"I heard about it. Something between Hank and a man named Ethan Cord, marshal out of Paradise."

"Yes he's staying at the hotel and he knows Amelia Lawson quite well," she said, "Of course Hank knew her when she was younger and married his brother."

Sully sighed.

"I've run into Cord a time or two and he's not a man that you mess with," he said, "He's honest and a good man but he doesn't back away from a fight."

"He seems like he cares about Amelia but he and Hank…they had a confrontation," she said, "Dorothy told me that Amelia walked away from both of them."

Sully rubbed his wife's shoulders feeling the familiar tension there. She'd been working so damn hard, they both have and well, he missed spending time with her. But he knew how committed she was to her patients.

"I think I'll have a talk with him tomorrow," she said, "Do you think you can join me?"

He nodded.

"You nervous about something."

She shook her head.

"Oh no…but you said you know him."

"Not well. Just ran into him a time or two," Sully said, "I knew to stand clear when he drew his gun. The man never misses his target. I read that he ran around with Wyatt Earp."

Michaela had read that too, but as her husband slid his arms around her waist bringing her in for some kissing, she knew she had to have a plan.

Something didn't fit here and something loomed out there looking for the two women who'd barely escaped. What if whatever had been chasing them showed up in town?

* * *

Ethan had some whisky poured in a shot glass along with his usual glass of water. He'd stuck to the hotel bar avoiding the Golden Nugget. Hank would take a swing at him next time and though he hardly thought the saloon owner could knock him down, he'd had enough for his first day in Colorado Springs.

Now Amelia, she was something else. Damn she looked as beautiful as the image he'd held in his mind of her all these months but…when she'd looked at him he knew it was through the eyes of a stranger.

She had no memory of them and the times they'd shared together. What in blazes was he going to do about that? He could never just leave her here. Not without her memories and not after they'd been stolen by a group of outlaws who'd ambushed her and Pearl.

He hadn't seen the other woman yet but she might be playing it smart and lying low after their flirtation with danger.

Michaela had treated Amelia for her injuries but didn't seem to know how long the amnesia would last, though she didn't think it'd be permanent.

"Ethan I thought I'd find you hear drowning your sorrows. I heard what happened with you and surly Hank."

Cooper slid into a stool next to him and Ethan didn't even glance his way. He didn't know what Cooper had been doing since they arrived in town.

"Fighting over a woman who doesn't remember either one of you. That seems pointless."

Ethan looked at his glass.

"She'll remember soon enough…she did remember I shot her once."

Cooper's eyes widened.

"Here I thought I had problems. Did she forgive you for it when it happened?"

Ethan nodded.

"She knew it was an accident. She even talked me into keeping the children and staying in Paradise."

Cooper shook his head.

"She must care about you," he said, "At least when she can remember you."

Ethan bristled not wanting to be reminded of his predicament. He'd been trying to wrap his head around what Hank had said about his past relationship with her.

"You dropped in to see your children yet?"

Cooper shrugged.

"I'm waiting for the right time," he said, "I'm not sure what to say to them. The last time we were together…it didn't end well."

"Why not tell them the truth? That you need some money and you don't give a damn about them?"

Cooper's jaw dropped and he looked irate.

"How can you say that? I rode all the way from Reno trying to keep up with you to see them again. I want to make amends for my bad behavior…"

Ethan sighed thinking of how much this sounded like his own brother in law, Robert and even Amelia's ex, Pierce. Men who promised to do the right thing _this_ time before continuing to do the wrong thing.

"I hope so for their sake but I've seen your type before."

He'd been shot and nearly killed by that type but he'd do anything to keep the children safe even from their own biological father. Of course that had driven Amelia away.

She didn't seem to remember that part of her life either.

"This time it's going to be different."

Ethan drank down his shot glass. That's what men in his situation often said, but then he thought about his own life and made the same promise.

* * *

Amelia headed back to the homestead with Claire, Pearl and Brian. He'd told her that Dorothy wanted to interview her for an article but she didn't know what about because it's not like she remembered anything.

"It's just a few questions," he said, "about things you might remember. If people see the article all the way in Denver then someone might know you and come here to find you."

Amelia considered that.

"Okay…so far several people here seem to know me but I don't know them."

"There must be others out there."

That made sense. Pearl chimed in.

"You can go back home with them."

Amelia sighed.

"If I know where home is…I seemed to have left one town and taken off traveling. I could have been in so many places."

Colleen smiled.

"I'd love to go to different places, see the world out there," she said, "but we don't get to travel much."

Amelia didn't remember much of anything about anywhere she'd been. It frustrated her so much at times.

Colleen shook her head.

"You knew Hank…back when he was younger? That must have been something."

"He claims I did. I guess he seems truthful about it."

Colleen shrugged.

"You never know with him. Sometimes he shows a softer side but mostly he's just mean. Not many people in town like him."

"I was married to his brother but we got divorced."

Colleen digested that.

"Be careful with him."

"Oh I will be. I don't know what to do with the other man. Ethan Cord. He's a different situation altogether. He seems like an honest man."

"He's a marshal. I wonder how many people he's shot."

"I imagine some," Amelia said, "and that there's violence in that line of work."

Colleen shivered.

"I worry about Matthew being sheriff especially with the rule on guns. I worry about someone shooting him."

Amelia felt a coil of fear go through her just then, something that felt so familiar but she didn't know what to think about it. Did it mean something bad was about to happen?


	19. Chapter 19

Ethan sat in the restaurant eating breakfast the next morning. Fried eggs in a mess together and some burnt crispy potatoes. It wasn't Scotty's cooking but it would keep him alive. He had plans to go visit Amelia today, spend some time with her and hopefully she'd start remembering more of her life.

Just then Michaela and Sully walked in the restaurant and Michaela smiled at him as she walked over.

"May we join you," she said, "it's rare that we get to eat out of the house with our family but this morning it seemed to work out."

Ethan nodded.

"Sure…"

They sat down and ordered up some of the same food. He settled back into his eggs.

"I suppose you heard about what happened yesterday."

Michaela and Sully looked at each other.

"Yes we did. You and Hank had a confrontation and Amelia was in the middle of it. You have to be careful with Hank. He can be quite volatile and unpredictable."

Ethan had met more than his share of men like that.

"I can handle him. He's trying to lay some claim to Amelia…taking advantage of her not remembering anything and I won't have that."

Michaela heard the quiet but definitive resolve in the marshal's voice.

"Mr. Cord…"

"Ethan…"

"Ethan…I think you're going to have to be patient with her. She's trying really hard to remember her life but her body's dictating her pace and that has to be respected. We don't want to put too much stress on her. She's been upset enough."

"I know…but it's just not about remembering me and the rest of it. Someone ambushed her and Pearl, someone who'd been chasing them since Reno and those men might be back to finish the job."

Sully nodded.

"He's probably right but we'll be ready if they do. The women are safe here."

Ethan hedged.

"Sully…you don't like to do gunfights. I remember that from when we met up in the past. But the men who are after Amelia and Pearl…they won't have that same hesitation."

"I know that Ethan but there are other ways to fight them than with guns."

Ethan shrugged.

"I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep the women safe," he said, "even if that means killing them."

Sully and Michaela looked at each other again.

"Very well…but we won't have blood spilling in our streets if we can help it. We'll have a meeting with Matthew, Jake and the council about it."

Ethan didn't know what that'd accomplish. Paradise had no council, no mayor and barely had a marshal's office. Plenty blood had spilled and men had died but it sent a message to the outlaws out there that if they set foot in town, they'd better think twice about it. Ethan's reputation stretched across the entire western part of the country.

Michaela smiled at him.

"You care about Amelia don't you?"

Ethan looked at his coffee cup.

"We were engaged to be married but she broke it off because of my lifestyle."

Sully nodded.

"I'm not surprised. Sometimes love's not enough to overcome major differences in our beliefs. Men like you bring your pasts home with you and you can be shot dead at any time. She probably didn't want to have to mourn you."

Ethan nodded. That sounded familiar but he didn't know how to change such a fundamental part of himself. He'd lived by the gun since he was old enough to pick up one and yes, he could die but he didn't know any other way to live. It'd proven too much for Amelia and it'd broken him up inside when he left but she'd wired him to come see her in Reno.

That'd given hope that she was willing to try again.

"Love's about compromise Ethan," Sully said, "and that means you too but how much of your life did you change after you and Amelia got together?"

Ethan thought about it and it didn't take him long to realize that he hadn't changed his life much at all. She'd been forced to bend to accept him as is and he'd left romantic dinners and even his first and second attempts at proposing to go off chasing some outlaw with some blast from his past. Leaving Amelia home waiting for his return, except for the one time she'd terrified him by showing up to join him.

She'd almost been hung with him and an old friend but instead they'd been locked in a dark shed infested with rats who'd crawled over them but ultimately gnawed their ropes after Ethan spilled molasses on them. They'd gotten out of that scrape but another one always followed until one harrowing night praying over his dying body had driven her away.

"I don't know how to change," he said, "Been like this since I was born. You see a man kidnapped me and another girl and well, he did horrible things. Cast us down a dark hole for over a month until we nearly starved. Then he shot and killed her right in front of me. That's when I decided it was kill or be killed."

Michaela sucked in her breath.

"How awful. But you turned out to be an honest man who upholds the law," she said, "you must be of strong character to have done that."

Ethan sipped his coffee.

"Maybe…but it didn't stop her from leaving me."

Sully smiled at him.

"Life always gives us more than one chance at something. That was certainly true about Michaela and me."

His wife smiled at him.

"Most definitely true. But there was no way for me to stop loving him," she said, "I tried in the beginning but I couldn't do it. It's something that's much stronger than the both of us and we've built something very special together."

Ethan sighed, envying them that because he'd wanted that with Amelia. But they were just two very different people, much more different than Michaela and her husband seemed to be.

"All I want to do is help her remember but the only thing she does is when I shot her accidently."

Michaela took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Well that's a starting point. Perhaps you can build from there. Hank wants to help her and I'm not sure his motives are pure. In his own way, I think he cared deeply for her once and was badly hurt when she left him."

Ethan shook his head.

"Can't understand why she'd cotton to either one of the Lawson brothers," he said, "but she was younger then."

Michaela agreed.

"Quite young. She married very young. I can't even imagine having a husband in my teens. I was too busy studying to be a doctor someday to even notice boys let alone grown men."

Ethan knew that there were many parts of Amelia's life including after she came over from Australia that he didn't know about, because he hadn't asked. He'd told her parts of his life including the most painful episodes but she'd not reciprocated.

Now it was time to change that if that's what it took to bring her back home.

* * *

Amelia stopped by Dorothy who wanted to ask her some questions, just basic things most of which she didn't remember. Her favorite food, her first trip taken, how she got to America…all those things and more remained a mystery for her.

"I'm sorry I just don't remember enough to make a good interview."

Dorothy smiled.

"You're doing very well Amelia. It's just to help you get found. We circulate outside of Colorado Springs all the way to Denver, even beyond. The more people who see the story, the more you'll be likely to have people help you remember."

Amelia nodded.

"I hope so. So far I've had two determined men who both claim to know me. I was married and divorced but my husband hasn't shown up and then Ethan's niece told me I was engaged to him once. It's all so confusing. None of it makes sense."

Dorothy shook her head.

"I understand. I was confused about my own relations with men, my husband, Loren and now…well you'll hear about it soon enough…Cloud Dancing."

Amelia arched her brows.

"An Indian?"

Dorothy nodded.

"We're just friends. I helped him write a book about his medicine ways and we became close. But you'll some very bigoted people here."

"I don't know why. I met some Indians. In fact…there's one…a bit older that I seem to recall…but I don't know who. He didn't live with his tribe."

Dorothy smiled.

"See, your memories are starting to come back slowly," she said, "I was confused once when I was married to my husband. He was cruel and he…well he hit me."

Amelia reacted.

"I'm so sorry…I can't imagine a man doing that," she said, "What did you do?"

"I left him but it was the hardest thing I ever had to do. He died. They arrested me for his murder but Dr. Mike she saved me from the rope. He died of something to do with his drinking."

Amelia digested that. She'd figured out that many people respected and liked Michaela even her critics. It must have been hard for her being a female doctor in a world where there didn't seem to be many of them.

"So you going to spend time with Hank and this Ethan?"

Amelia sighed.

"I don't know. Both want something from me and I can't give it to either of them. I can't be what they want me to be when I don't even know who I am for myself. If that makes sense."

Dorothy nodded.

"Oh it does believe me. I know. I think what you got to do is just take it slowly. Focus on getting those memories back and when you do, you'll know where both of them stand in your life."

Amelia hoped the woman was right but she knew it wouldn't be that easy.


	20. Chapter 20

Amelia ran into Ethan while walking to the mercantile to pick up some items for Michaela. She looked at him, he certainly was handsome in a rugged kind of way but she just didn't remember him. Yet she didn't feel uneasy around him like she did with Hank.

He tipped his hat.

"Good morning Amelia."

Still she felt guarded among most people now. She nodded.

"Good morning Mr. Cord."

He sighed.

"Look I'm sorry for what happened yesterday," he said, "It was just…it hit me seeing you again and then when you didn't remember anything…"

She smiled.

"I know. It's just that it's all so confusing not remembering much of anything. Just random bits and pieces of what might be true."

"I can imagine."

She looked at him, puzzlement in her eyes.

"Claire…your niece said we were engaged once."

He nodded.

"Yes we were last year but we didn't get married. You broke off the engagement and then left town."

She frowned.

"Why would I do that?"

"It's complicated."

She put a hand on a hip looking at him.

"I'm sure it couldn't be that complicated. I must have had a reason. Maybe I learned from my first marriage not to go down that road again."

That wasn't it and Ethan knew it but he didn't think he could convince her otherwise.

"Maybe…"

"You said I wired you to come to Reno?"

He nodded.

"I don't remember that either. I was told that I was in Reno but not what I was doing there except that I made a quick exit."

He digested that.

"Yes you did. Some men ambushed you and Pearl outside Colorado Springs."

She nodded.

"They told me that and that Hank and another man found us," she said, "He claims to know me too when I was younger but I don't remember him…or my husband."

"Dr. Quinn said you might get those memories back," he said, "She didn't when or how long it'd take."

"I hope so."

They both looked up and saw Matthew heading towards them. They both knew that he'd been sending wires out to nearby cities and towns trying to find anyone who knew Amelia before she wound up here.

"Hi Amelia…Cord…"

They both greeted him.

"Any news?"

Matthew shook his head.

"No sorry…I sent out more wires further out," he said, "Hopefully someone who reads them will be able to help us."

Amelia sighed.

"I was hoping someone would come forward by now," she said, "but I've had no idea where I've been or lived except for Reno."

"That's a place to start," Matthew said, "Cord you said she wired you from there."

Ethan nodded.

"Just to go to Reno, no explanation why. When I got there she'd had vanished."

Matthew frowned.

"Yet you wound up here…how did you know to come to Colorado Springs?"

"I met a…"

He stopped talking because he didn't want to be the one to tell Matthew that he'd ridden with his father to town. He'd find out that Cooper was here soon enough.

"I just figured they'd be heading in this direction and decided to check the towns along the way."

Matthew nodded, seeming to accept that.

"Someone's looking for these two women," Ethan said, "A man named Kingston in Reno who owns a brothel called the Cactus Flower's probably hired men to bring back Pearl who's under contract with him."

Matthew's eyes widened.

"Pearl's a saloon girl in Reno?"

Ethan nodded.

"These men are probably ruthless enough to kill anyone who gets in their way. If they come here looking, you might have your hands full. How many armed deputies do you have?"

Matthew just looked at him.

"I've got three part time," he said, "I can deputize more if they're needed. We can handle anyone that comes here looking for trouble."

"I hope so. Men like Kingston don't fool around when someone has something they want. Whoever they hired is going to do whatever it takes to get Pearl back."

Matthew digested that.

"Like I said, we'll be ready for them."

Ethan doubted that. Matthew looked awfully young to be a sheriff and he'd pushed what passed for a council to pass a law prohibiting the carrying of guns.

"I'll be ready for him too."

Both men looked at Amelia who stood there with a determined look in her eyes. Matthew raised his brows.

"I beg your pardon? I think you should let me handle it. I'm the lawman in this town."

She refused to budge.

"If Pearl was traveling with me, then I must have been trying to protect her," she said, "If that's the case, then I have to keep doing that and if that means arming myself before they find us…"

Ethan objected.

"Amelia I don't think."

She turned on him.

"I don't care. I'll do what I have to do. From what Hank told me, apparently I'm a crack shot."

Having seen her in action more than once, Ethan couldn't deny that but if she thought she'd face off against a posse of ruthless men by herself…

"Amelia, let the sheriff and I handle it…"

She glared at him.

"You can't tell me what to do. You can do your part but I won't be sitting on the sidelines like I'm helpless. So you'd better accept that."

Ethan found the resolve in her voice awfully familiar. The most stubborn woman he'd ever met bar none.

"Amelia…"

"Excuse me but if the posse's showing up, we'll have to be ready for them."

Both men watched her as she walked away from them down the street. Matthew looked over at Ethan.

"She always like that?"

Ethan sighed.

"You have no idea."

* * *

Michaela asked Pearl to help her clean her medical tools and the girl started working on cleaning them then dipping them in alcohol to disinfect them.

"You're work looks good," Michaela said, "Colleen and Brian went to visit with friends."

Pearl shrugged.

"Thanks…but got nothing else to do."

Michaela studied the young girl with the nimble hands and the spirited demeanor.

"What would you like to do?"

Pearl glanced up at her.

"You mean besides being someone else's whore?"

Michaela struggled not to flinch at the ugliness of the word. Pearl had used it so matter of factedly.

"I mean what would you like to do if you could do anything?"

Pearl paused almost as if she didn't know how to answer that kind of question.

"I don't know…never thought about it," she said, "Why did you want to be a doctor?"

Michaela smiled.

"I think it's because I grew up with a father who was a doctor and who encouraged me to follow in his footsteps."

"Even though you were a woman?"

"Yes…It never mattered to him," she said, "though there were those out there who believed it mattered…including here."

"But they still support you."

Michaela nodded.

"They do but it took time for them to learn to trust me and my skills. It didn't happen overnight."

Pearl seemed to think about that.

"I guess if you've had schooling…but I didn't. I don't much about anything. Don't even know how to read."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of Pearl. You can still learn. It's never too late."

She shook her head.

"King said I'd never amount to nothing," she said, "I'd always be working off my debt."

Michaela grimaced.

"How awful. He had no right to say that to you."

"Course he does. He owns me. Because of the contract and that's why they're going to come find me. They will find me if I stay here."

"You'll be safer here."

"I'm not sure about that. You might be in danger if I stay…these men are ruthless. I've seen what they did to other women…and anyone who tries to stop them."

"Well they won't be able to do anything here," Michaela said, "Matthew's an excellent sheriff and he can deputize more men if it comes to that. Everything will be all right."

But Pearl didn't seem too sure about that.


	21. Chapter 21

**On his way to Carson City…**

Dakota spurred his horse on faster down the trail. He had left Paradise to join in the posse. He knew that one of the top gunfighters in Texas would be joining them, maybe even leading it to go look for Johnny Ryan and the rest of that posse.

He wanted in on the action. Paradise had been too damn quiet even before Ethan took off for Reno. There was only so much time a man itching for an adventure could spend riding around the valley looking for signs of rustlers or rescuing cats from trees before he went stir crazy. Even the nights spent carousing at the saloon playing poker and spending time with friendly saloon girls, it got old after a while.

Ethan might need him if Johnny Ryan came looking for him in Colorado and if he didn't know about it, he might get ambushed.

The trail had been quiet, the weather decent, no monsoon storms so he was making good time though he hadn't gone through the pass yet to get to Carson City.

He hoped he'd make it in time before the posse took off on its quest to bring Johnny Ryan down.

* * *

**Colorado Springs**

Michaela sat with her daughter Katie and Sully eating at Grace's restaurant. The heat of the day had cooled down and a breeze blew through the center of town. She'd run into Matthew who told her that he'd sent out wires to find out more information this time on an Amelia Lawson. Hopefully someone who knew her or about her would read them.

Though with both Hank and Ethan Cord in town offering to do that, it'd keep Amelia pretty busy. But now she was here with her husband and their daughter relaxing with some delicious food.

"So how is the work coming on the memorial?"

Sully paused.

"I know Loren and Jake aren't too happy about it and Hank…well he's Hank," he said, "But I think it's something that can bridge some of the divide between the town and the Cheyenne."

"I hope so. I don't understand the bigotry against them but often it's something that changes with time. Though with some townspeople it might take much more than that."

"Speaking of…"

Hank strode towards them, his shoulders squared and a scowl on his face. Nothing unusual there and Michaela suspected it had something to do with Amelia.

She smiled at him.

"Good afternoon Hank."

He just nodded at her, looked sullen at Sully.

"I need to talk to you doctor."

She nodded.

"Sit down then. I'm here for midday meal with my family but I've got time to discuss something with you…is it a medical condition?"

He shook his head.

"It's about Amelia…spending time with that marshal," he said, "for all we know, he might be lying about being engaged to her."

Michaela furrowed her brow.

"Why would you say that Hank?"

He sighed.

"He's a gunfighter. He goes out and hunts down outlaws for money…like I did back in the day when I was younger. Back when I saw Amelia for the first time…she was real pretty but very feisty…argued with me about what I did…yet it didn't keep her away from me."

"So why would you think she wouldn't get together with Ethan Cord?"

Hank struggled to say what came next and she knew the words came difficultly to him.

"Because she…she picked her brother over me. Pierce is much more different…got more culture…more schooling. I couldn't even read…but he went to college… and so she married him."

Michaela frowned.

"Did you propose to her Hank?"

He shook his head, clearly not enjoying the conversation.

"I didn't have the chance…I wasn't thinking marriage. I just wanted to…"

Sully smiled.

"Have a good time with a pretty girl. Sow some oats…"

"Something like that. But she wanted differently…I know Pierce and he's a smooth talker, all polished but I wouldn't trust him."

Michaela sighed.

"Amelia's got to make her own choices just like you do," she said, "if you want to help her you have to be honest about your past together."

"If it hadn't been for Pierce coming back home that summer…"

"Maybe, maybe not…but she's a woman trying to remember her past and who she is. We need to help her do that and that means putting other interests aside."

Hank considered that and Michaela could see it as a struggle for him. She felt a bit perplexed that he cared anything for a woman years later. He'd not had many serious relationships with women that she knew about except he seemed to care a lot about Myra who'd gone on to marry Horace. Then there was Zack's mother…but he'd never mentioned Amelia at all.

She suspected with Ethan in the picture a man who also had history with her that there might be more confrontations between the two of them. But the marshal seemed more laid back about it. Still it might mean there was trouble ahead.

* * *

Claire and Ethan went to breakfast while Millie had gone to visit Matthew in his office. They'd run into Amelia and invited her to go with them. To Ethan's surprise, she accepted and they sat at a table together.

"How you feeling?"

She looked at him with a smile.

"I feel just fine thank you. Look I meant what I said to both you and Hank."

He nodded.

"I know that and I'm sorry. It was a shock seeing you and you didn't remember anything."

"Try living like that. I'm trying to remember who I am Ethan and it's been frustrating."

Claire interjected.

"We can help you with that."

Amelia smiled at her.

"That's very nice of you to offer. The doctor says that my memories might start coming back soon…or not at all. She's not sure which yet."

"I think they'll come back soon," Claire said, "with everyone helping you try to remember."

"I hope so…but I have to admit, hearing about being married to another man, being divorced and then wanting to marry you…it doesn't make much sense."

"We were engaged. It just didn't happen for us and you left town to travel and to do some thinking," he said, "You weren't sure you were coming back."

She frowned.

"I must have been conflicted for some reason."

"You were afraid I wouldn't come back home to you or the children one day cause someone killed me."

Her eyes widened.

"I can imagine that. Being concerned about it but why would I leave someone I loved them because I was afraid? I mean if you're a trained gunfighter and marshal, then you must know how to take care of yourself."

"I do…but anything can happen. Gunfighters get shot by someone who draws quicker and die all the time. I've come close a time or two…including just before the children came. John Taylor…"

"John Taylor?"

"He's an old friend. A very wise old friend. He was tending to me at the hotel and you were there when the children first arrived. You tended to them and then helped us find a place to live."

She furrowed her brows trying to remember that little piece of her past.

"Is this because I ran a bank?"

He nodded.

"I can't see myself doing that."

He smiled.

"You were very good with it. A lot of people trusted you with their money. Even when you didn't run the bank."

Claire nodded.

"Even when that greedy man took it over."

Amelia tried to think harder.

"I was standing outside of it and there was an older man trying to take people's homes away who couldn't pay money. I paid off their loans."

Ethan nodded.

"You did…it was back when the town got a bad case of gold fever…didn't amount to much."

She looked down at her hands.

"I don't know if I was ever going to come back."

"John Taylor said you would," Ethan said, "He told me that more than once while you were gone and he's never wrong about anything. Maybe that's why you wired me in Reno."

Amelia just wasn't sure about anything.

"Maybe…but it could have been something else. Maybe I was trying to warn you…"

Ethan looked at her suddenly in surprise.


	22. Chapter 22

**Carson City**

Dakota pulled his horse up in front of the hotel. He tied him up and then headed straight to the saloon. That was where the men in the posse were gathering to get acquainted and to see who was up to the task of tracking down Johnny Ryan.

A tall man met him very distinguished and shook his hand.

"I'm in charge of this posse," he said, "The name's Houston Darryl Houston."

Dakota frowned.

"Are you related to the…"

Darryl sighed.

"Second cousin…I assume you're here because you answered the wire."

"Yes sir…my name's Dakota. I'm a deputy marshal back in Paradise."

Darryl nodded.

"You must be working for Ethan Cord. It surprised me that he took the marshaling position in Paradise."

"Surprised a lot of folks but he had no choice. No one else stood up to do it."

"I see…he's not with you?"

Dakota shook his head.

"No he's in Reno but he took off…he might be heading to Colorado Springs. Maybe we'll run into him."

Darryl frowned.

"He's got the most experience with Johnny Ryan if he heads his way," he said, "Sheriff out in that town is a greenhorn. He'll be over his head if the gang shows up."

Dakota wasn't familiar with who was sheriff of Colorado Springs but he'd heard about Johnny Ryan from Ethan and other people in Paradise…and by reputation.

"They'll have their hands full," he said, "Ethan's out looking for his ex-fiancée I imagine…Amelia Lawson."

"I see…Hadn't heard about that but I used to be like him…then I did marry," he said, "Wife's back in Austin with the little ones. You married?"

Dakota shook his head.

"I'm not aiming to be. I do like having my fun first before some woman ropes me into settling down."

"I didn't figure Cord as the marrying type. I guess that's why he's not married."

Dakota shrugged.

"She left him took off on a stagecoach and then he went to Reno on business but I know it was to see her."

Darryl leaned back in his chair.

"I would have liked to have him in my posse but Cord's always been his own man. "

"Indeed…so when we leaving for Denver?"

Darryl paused.

"You sure you're up to it?"

"Damn sure. I worked with the best…I can handle anything even Johnny Ryan."

"I hope so because he's got a ruthless streak and we don't even know what he's after…someone might have paid him to find and kill someone."

"Then we better get to him first…"

Darryl agreed and Dakota went to get himself his first drink of the evening.

* * *

**Colorado Springs**

Ethan looked at Amelia while they sat there with Claire.

"Warn me…warn me about what?"

She sighed, looking down at her hands.

"I don't know that…something doesn't feel right and it's not just failing to remember much."

Claire interjected.

"Colleen said you were found with another woman after being ambushed."

Amelia nodded.

"Apparently so…her name's Pearl and we were riding together from…"

"Reno Amelia…I was there looking for you…must have just missed you…"

She paused.

"Maybe…what could have happened that would have made us leave so fast? Maybe I'm just the type who runs out on people like I did on you."

Ethan shook his head.

"This was different."

She tilted her face.

"How so?"

He sighed.

"Because I believe in you Amelia…I know why you left me and I know that if you wanted to warn me it was to protect me from someone."

She furrowed her brow.

"Maybe…I wish I could remember a face…or a name of what was wrong if that was why."

"Pearl might know."

She's very young and I think she's been through a lot."

"Pearl worked at the Cactus Flower," Ethan said, "They're going to send a posse out to find her if she just took off on her contract."

Amelia considered that but nothing came to her.

"I don't know what I did but I must have had something to do with that," she said, "That's who we must have run into when we got ambushed."

Ethan figured as much and knew that whoever had ambushed them would be back. If that happened, he'd make sure he'd be ready for them.

* * *

Matthew sighed looking at Sully.

"I received a wire that a posse's been set up in Carson City to hunt down a man named Johnny Ryan."

Sully frowned.

"I haven't heard of him. What'd he do?"

"He's a notorious outlaw and a robber. His gang have been tied to a robbery of a train near Denver."

Sully shook his head.

"You think he's heading this way?"

"Could be…if that's the case, I'll need more men until the posse tracks him here."

"You might talk to Ethan Cord," Sully said, "He might have had some run in with this man since he's had run ins with most outlaws in the western half of the country."

"You know him?"

Sully nodded.

"Mostly in passing. He definitely lives by the gun but hasn't been taken out yet. If you need some backup he's your man."

Matthew digested that.

"I'll have a talk with him. I need to know more about this Johnny Ryan if he's on his way here."

* * *

Michaela looked at Pearl. They were standing in the office of the town newspaper with Dorothy who'd wanted to interview her for the article on Amelia.

"Who's going to read it?"

Dorothy brightened.

"Most of Colorado and beyond. This paper has a wide circulation of readers."

Pearl's brow furrowed. She glanced at Michaela.

"I don't want anyone to find me…and make me go back to King."

Michaela rested a hand on her shoulder.

"You're safe here. No one's going to take you back to him."

Pearl didn't seem so sure.

"King's a powerful man and the marshal…he's over there all the time real friendly with him," she said, "then there's another man…powerful man a politician."

Michaela smiled.

"We won't let anything happen to you," she said, "Matthew's a very good sheriff and he'll keep you safe."

Dorothy nodded.

"He can deputize other men if necessary to help him. Just in case those bad men choose to come back."

Pearl knew they mean well but she knew King and the man who controlled him. Maybe it was time for her to move on before anything bad happened to anyone.


	23. Chapter 23

**Outside Denver**

Johnny Ryan frowned as he looked at his coffee. Morning had broken over the valley interrupting the chilly night. He'd been riding with his gang on the worn trail since leaving Denver while P.J. kept telling him what to do.

The two men feuded as much as they agreed on anything. Johnny thought the man a coward, a politician who needed others to do his dirty work. He'd be willing to do it as long as he was compensated. He needed the money, a life spent mostly in hiding didn't come cheaply.

P.J. grumbled that morning not liking the early waking or sleeping on the rocky ground with only a thin padding and blanket for protection.

"I'm getting too hold to do this," he said, "I think King should pay us all double for the conditions."

Johnny laughed.

"This isn't so rough. I've been in Bad Valley, the Rockies…when it's cold enough to freeze a horse in his tracks. This is nothing."

P.J. sighed, rubbing his hands near the fire.

"Maybe for you but I'm just a town marshal."

"Not the town marshal," Johnny said, "but hoping to be after that debacle…where was it? Back in Paradise where Ethan Cord ran you out after you hired some men to kill him."

P.J. grumbled.

"Big exaggeration. I was just doing my job."

Johnny shrugged.

"Whatever…got no love lost for Ethan or that damn town. Hope not to run into either but I figure Colorado's far enough away."

P.J. sighed.

"Unless Ethan decides he wants a piece of this. You do know that his woman's involved."

"You mean Amelia Lawson? I heard she took off on him," Johnny said, "He drove her away probably towards some other man. She'll be better off."

P.J. hadn't heard that. He just knew she'd been in Reno and she'd cost him and King and the others a world of trouble with one impulsive act. Though P.J. knew better. It'd been planned out and Amelia and Pearl had gotten the slip over them.

"Well she's trouble and we're going to find her and Pearl and Pearl's going back to finish her contract," P.J. said, "though I wouldn't mind seeing Amelia now that Cord's out of the picture."

Johnny shrugged.

"If you're so sure of that," he said, "They're funny those two. I guess opposites really do attract."

P.J. didn't care. He just wanted to do his job, get well paid for it and get the girl.

* * *

**Colorado Springs**

Loren sat in the saloon sipping his drink slowly. It'd been a long day at the store and he needed some relaxing. He knew if Marjorie was here she'd...but she was gone. He still missed her even though he knew how she felt about his spending time in the Golden Nugget. She'd annoyed Hank to no end which only added to her appeal.

Hank was chugging back the whisky tonight content to let Jake run the bar.

"She loved me not him," he said, "My damn brother stole her away and now she comes back and some other man's claiming her."

Loren sighed.

"I don't think this Ethan Cord is claiming her, he's just trying to help her. She's got no memory Hank of either one of you."

"She'd remember me if I had the chance with her but she's with him."

Loren looked at the expression on the man's face. Hank just didn't get that emotional that often.

"You really were sweet on her?"

Hank chugged another glass down before refilling it.

"Damn straight…she was so damn pretty, saucy but I know she liked me a lot. We used to go riding together, have picnics and…"

Loren looked at him strangely.

"You had picnics?"

"Yeah…when I was younger. Before Pierce showed up and stole her from me."

"You sure she just didn't like him better than you? It happens…"

Hank glowered.

"He stole her. Before he showed up, she told me she wanted to be with me…then next thing I know she wanted to leave with him and they got married."

Loren didn't know what to say.

"I never saw her again after that," Hank said, "Didn't see my brother but didn't want to without taking a gun and shooting him."

"You don't mean that…"

"I sure do…he's smart he'll stay away," Hank said, "though she's smart and divorced him. Damn fool ran out on her just like I figured. Now she's back, I got another chance to get her."

"Get her? She doesn't remember you Hank."

"She doesn't remember the other guy either and it's not stopping him from poaching."

"Poaching?"

Hank took another huge sip.

"Yeah poached. Didn't you see him lay a claim to her in the middle of town?"

Loren sighed.

"Heard about it. Heard she walked away from both of you."

Hank nodded.

"He pushed her to it," he said, "and it's up to me to be the one to help her remember what we shared."

Loren just watched Hank, never knowing him to be so sentimental about anyone including a woman. But it might have been the whisky. At least part of it.

* * *

Amelia watched as Michaela and Sully walked down the streets, arms around each other. They were such a loving couple and marriage seemed to agree with them. That puzzled Amelia because though she didn't remember the details, she knew she'd failed at it with a man named Pierce whose brother was saloon owner Hank.

She knew Hank had designs on her because of something they shared in the past which she couldn't remember either.

Then there was Ethan who she'd been engaged to before breaking it off with him and just taking off. She saw Matthew and him heading towards her.

"What is it?"

Matthew sighed.

"We got a wire about a man named Johnny Ryan whose gang might be heading our way."

She looked puzzled.

"Who's Johnny Ryan?"

Ethan rubbed the back of his neck.

"He's an outlaw that once swore revenge on me but he's been missing for a while. I guess this is his way of showing up again to cause trouble."

Matthew frowned.

"Someone's paying him to fetch Pearl and take her back to the brothel to work off her contract with King."

Amelia shook her head.

"You…we can't let that happen," she said, "We have to stop him. I might not know the details but if I was helping her…I have to keep doing it."

She looked resolved and Ethan wondered if she had any idea how much trouble Johnny could cause anyone who tried to stop him.

"Amelia…he's dangerous."

"I know…if he's the one who ambushed us already…bringing us here and costing me my memory."

Ethan and Matthew looked at each other.

"If he comes here," Matthew said, "I'll deputize more men."

Ethan nodded.

"I'll help you…I know how to deal with this guy. It's not going to be easy."

Matthew set his mouth in a fine line.

"Nothing's easy about outlaws but I know what I'm doing. I only look young."

Amelia looked at the two men, both strangers to her but both looked equally determined to take on the outlaws that targeted her and Pearl.

She knew she had to do whatever it took to help them in protecting the young woman.


	24. Chapter 24

Matthew woke up as he always did, missing Ingrid. He'd moved on from that tragic loss but he still thought of her often. Looked down at her portrait, her brow knit in all seriousness but her lips curved into the hint of a smile.

Pearl picked up the photo hours later as he sat in his office.

"She's real pretty. I'm sorry she's dead."

"Thank you," he said, "I just wanted to tell you that we're tracking the area around Colorado Springs for the men who ambushed you and Amelia Lawson. We've got a posse organizing in Carson City on its way out here to help if needed."

Pearl bit her lip.

"King and those guys…they're mean including the new marshal. He didn't like Amelia at all. I think he knew her."

Matthew frowned.

"Really…she doesn't remember enough to tell us much about what happened back in Reno. Ma said she might remember more as time goes on. But that's why I need you to help me."

She nodded smiling at him.

"I'll help you do anything Matthew. You're sure a nice man. I don't know many nice ones…not being a whore and all."

He sighed.

"Pearl don't call yourself that…"

"But it's true…it's what I am and it's what I do at least until the contract's paid off."

"We'll find a way to deal with that Pearl so you'll be free again," he said, "You should never have been treated that way. You're a person not property."

She shrugged.

"If you say so…"

"I know so."

She smiled at him wider believing him. The door opened and in walked Dorothy. She smiled at both of them.

"Matthew…Pearl…Grace is cooking some special barbecue if you'd like to help us eat it," she said, "Come on Matthew you've been working so hard."

He shook his head.

"I have to find out as much information as I can on who attacked Pearl and Amelia…before they show up looking for them again."

"You sent out wires didn't you and I published information in the newspaper."

"Yes…but I feel like I'm not working with a lot of time here," he said, "I don't want the men responsible to try to ambush our town."

Dorothy nodded.

"You're right but here's a compromise. You go to Horace's to get that done and then come and join us. Pearl, I'll need you to help me set some type if you'd like. I can pay you some money."

Pearl nodded.

"Yes Ma'am I want to do that. Beats whoring."

Matthew shook his head as he got up to leave his desk and followed the women out of the sheriff's office.

* * *

Claire put her hands on her hips looking at Hank.

"Amelia doesn't belong to you," she said, "Even if she went out with you or was your beau…"

Hank snarled.

"She wasn't my beau exactly but we got real friendly," he said, "until my no good brother stole her away."

"Did she yell and scream that he was kidnapping her?"

"Well no…but he used those fancy words and those smooth city slicker ways to win her over. I know if I just had a chance…she'd remember what it was like between us."

Claire didn't know about that. She thought if Amelia remembered anything, it was how much she cared for and loved her uncle. Even though they'd split up and Amelia had left them all to do some traveling or even to run away, Claire knew that she'd come back someday.

There was no stopping true love after all.

Hank believed that Amelia had been in love with him when they'd been younger and she'd been working for his family.

"She and I used to go riding and on picnics and then one afternoon she went to the cabin with me and…"

He didn't continue and Claire just sighed, wondering where Ethan was right now. Michaela walked up to them.

"Hank…did you want to see me about something?"

He nodded.

"I need you to help Amelia remember how good it was between us."

The doctor folded her arms.

"Hank you know I can't do that. You were supposed to help her get her memories back…not use her condition to win her favor."

He grumbled.

"I don't have her favor. She's hung up on that marshal."

Michaela bit back a smile and Claire saw that she held some concern for the man in front of her even though she'd heard that few people got along real well with Hank.

But Hank was thinking he was going to get Amelia back and Claire just think that wasn't going to happen. When Amelia got her memories back she'd remember which man she loved.

* * *

Amelia smiled at Ethan.

"I'm not going to interfere with you and this Johnny Ryan," she said, "but I'm not letting him or anyone harm Pearl and that is final."

Ethan saw the determination in her eyes her posture.

"All right…but then that means I'm going to have to protect you."

She put her hands on her hips.

"I can take care of myself…I barely know you and you shot me."

He sighed.

"I'm sorry about that…"

"Well I did leave you when we were engaged and I don't know why," she said, "but you've been nice to me…I just don't want anyone taking care of me."

"Amelia…you got hurt. You don't remember who you are. Damn straight I'm taking care of you."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Why you? I mean Hank's said as much and now you. I'm not some helpless creature. I do sense that is the truth even if I don't remember exactly."

Ethan nodded.

"You are pretty formidable especially when you get your mind made up about something and damn stubborn."

She smiled.

"I figured as much. If we're going to get along and work together you're going to have to understand that about me. That I don't need protecting or coddling."

He smiled.

"Okay Amelia…we'll work together on this and maybe you'll start remembering more."

She looked vulnerable all of a sudden.

"What if I don't?"

"You will…Claire and I'll help you as much as we can and I think it'll start coming back to you."

Amelia hoped so in ways she couldn't express to the man in front of her because until she knew more about herself she'd keep her guard up some.

But somehow she did know she trusted him.


End file.
